Digiritter aus einer dritten Welt
by Youkai
Summary: Pia, das dritte Kind von Yolei und Ken, ist mittlerweile vierzehn und wird ein Digiritter. Aber nicht von der Erde.... ihr habts geschafft... jetzt sind acht Kapitel on, ich hab nämlich das ich-bekomm-ein-review-und-lade-einen-teil-hoch-verfahren eingest
1. Die Geburt der Digiritter

Tja... Digimon gehört mir leider nicht. Akiyoshi Hongo und Toei Animation haben das Glück Digimon zu besitzen  
  
  
  
Vorwort  
  
Also...  
Die Story spielt dreizehn Jahre nach dem Ende der zweiten Staffel. Ich bin das dritte Kind von Yolei und Ken. (Das Baby, das in der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel zusehen war.) Am besten ist es, wenn ihr erst mal vergesst das Agumon zum Wappen des Mutes, Gabumon zum Wappen der Freundschaft usw. gehört, denn ansonsten wird es ziemlich verwirrend werden. Das Gleiche gilt aber auch für die Beziehungen unter den Digirittern. Z.B das die Träger der Wappen von Mut und Licht Verwandt sind.   
  
Das Buch, dass TK schrieb und von den Abenteuern der Digirittern handelt ist in allen Schulen Pflichtlektüre geworden und wird von jeder sechsten Klasse im Geschichtsunterricht gelesen. Und da die Story nach der zweiten Staffel spielt, hat jeder Mensch einen Digipartner!  
  
  
Ach ja und alle Figuren, die nicht in der Serie auftreten sind frei erfunden und ich berücksichtige nicht den Verlauf von einer der nächsten Digimon Staffeln.   
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
  
und noch etwas: da ich es satt habe keine Reviews zu bekommen, (soll ich die selber schreiben???) bringe ich die nächsten Teile erst raus, wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekommen habe. Ich arbeite mittlerweile schon an Teil sieben, also wenn ihr mir eure Meinung schreibt könnt ihr die nächsten Teile eher lesen.  
  
  
  
TEIL 1  
Die Geburt der Digiritter  
  
Ich bin Pia. Mein Name wird euch vielleicht nicht viel sagen, aber vielleicht rufen die Namen meiner Eltern Erinnerungen in euch wach. Sie heißen Yolei und Ken. Ich bin ihr drittes und letztes Kind. Meine Beiden Geschwister sind schon von zuhause ausgezogen und ich bin mit meinen vierzehn wohl noch etwas davon entfernt. Eigentlich war ich ein ganz normales Kind. Ich hatte freundliche Eltern, ein Minomon zum Digipartner und mir ging es gut, bis auf die kleinen Probleme, die ein Teenager eben hatte. Aber eines Tages passierte etwas, was mein und auch das Leben von Minomon und meinen Freunden komplett auf den Kopf stellen würde.  
  
"Pia, hast du dein Zimmer aufgeräumt?" Fragte meine Mutter zum dritten Mal. "Zum dritten Mal; Ja!" Heute Abend sollten ein paar Freunde mit ihren Digimon vorbei kommen. Und weil sie ihre Freunde wie sie es ausdrückte "seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte" war sie furchtbar nervös. Als ich sie gestern fragte wie alt sie denn bitteschön sei, wenn sie ihre Freunde eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht gesehen hatte, gab sie keine Antwort.   
Mein Vater kam nach Hause. "hallo Pia, hast du..." "...dein Zimmer aufgeräumt?" Setzte ich den Satz gelangweilt fort. "Ja Hab ich. Mom hat mich schon dreimal gefragt." Mein Gott, waren die Aufgeregt. Wenn es wirklich alte Freunde waren, dann mussten sie doch nicht so aufgeregt sein. Schon vor einer Woche hatte Mom ihren Putzanfall bekommen. Und das heißt alles, aber auch wirklich ALLES wurde geputzt. Sogar auf dem zwei Meter hohen Küchenschrank wo wir niemals etwas rauflegen, wurde gewischt. Und das schlimmste war, ich musste ihr, wenn ich keine gute Ausrede hatte, helfen. So kam es, das ich die letzte Woche übermäßig viel Zeit mit meinem Englischbuch (in dem ich ein Comicheft versteckt hatte) verbrachte. Es war sieben Uhr abends und meine Mutter wischte überall herum. Ich verbrachte die Zeit mit meinem Englischbuch. Ansonsten hätte ich ihr schon wieder helfen müssen, die drei Staubkörner vom Sofatisch zu wischen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte keine Lust ihr zu helfen und ich sah auch nicht ein, warum sie für alte Freunde so ein Zirkus veranstaltete. Wenn es wirklich Freunde waren, dann machten sie sich doch nichts draus, wenn es etwas unordentlich war. Meiner besten Freundin und mir machte es gar nichts aus, wenn im Zimmer der andern Chaos herrschte. Im Gegenteil; wir wunderten uns, wenn es mal ordentlich war. Da lag ich nun im meinem Bett und las ein Comic, das ich wie so oft mit meinem Englischbuch tarnte. Minomon spielte mit dem Wormon meines Vaters bei mir im meinem Zimmer. Ich glaube, Wormon hatte längst herausbekommen, was ich wirklich las und Minomon wusste es sowieso. Aber Wormon hatte es nicht meinen Eltern gesagt. Das mochte ich an Wormon; man konnte mit ihm Pferde stehlen. So lange es nicht wirklich etwas schlimmes war, konnte ich ihm wirklich alles sagen, mit der Gewissheit er würde mich nicht verpetzen. Hawkmon half meiner Mutter die Kekse auf die Teller zu verteilen, weil ich ja lernte. Hawkmon mochte ich nicht so sehr. Ich hatte ihm nie etwas von den Streichen den ich den Lehrern gespielt hatte erzählt. Ich glaubte es würde mich verpetzen, obwohl es wirklich nichts allzu schlimmes war. Das schlimmste was ich je gemacht hatte, war als ich einen Kuhfladen in Zeitungspapier eingewickelt, ihn vor die Tür des Direktors gelegt hatte, ihn angezündet und an der Tür geklingelt und mich schnell versteckt hatte. Der Direx versuchte das Feuer auszutreten und versaute sich die Hose. Davon wusste noch nicht mal Wormon was. Aber ich hatte eine Wette mit meiner Freundin meiner Freundin Sam verloren und das war der Wetteinsatz gewesen.   
Egal, zurück zur Geschichte. Es war Freitag Abend etwa sieben Uhr. In weniger als einer Stunde sollte mein Leben komplett verändert werden. Es klingelte an der Tür. Das musste der Besuch sein. Wormon horchte auf. Es lief aus meinem Zimmer in den Flur. Nachdem was mir meine Eltern über ihre Freunde erzählt hatten, hatten sie früher als sie etwa im meinem Alter waren, (Ich erkundigte mich, ob es in der Steinzeit schon Computer gab, aber sie waren von meiner Frage nicht angetan) mit ihren Digimon gegen böse Digimon gekämpft. Minomon hüpfte zu mir und ich klappte das Englischbuch zu. "Sag mal verstehst du warum die so aufgeregt sind?" Fragte mich mein Digimon. "Keine Ahnung" gab ich zurück "lass uns mal schauen, wer so kommt" schlug ich vor, nahm mein Digimon auf den Arm und ging in den Flur. Meine Mutter begrüßte grade eine Frau die mir bekannt vorkam. Ach ja! Das war meine Kindergärtnerin gewesen! Mom und sie hatten sich also gekannt. Damals hatte ich gar nichts davon mitbekommen, aber damals war ich auch drei Jahre alt gewesen. "Hallo Kari!" Meine Mutter umarmte die Frau die mit einem Blumenstrauß in der Tür stand. "Hallo Yolei" "tubbieschmuuuuuuuusen" sprang mir durch den Kopf, als ich die Beiden da so sah. "Hi Kari" schon stand mein Vater mit Hawkmon und Wormon bei Kari und dem Gatomon, das hinter ihr hervor kam. Die Digimon fielen sich um den Hals. Ich trat einen Schritt vor. "hallo" "oh, Hallo Pia! Kennst du mich noch?" "Ja, ich glaube sie waren meine Kindergärtnerin, oder?" Die Frau nickte. Paps sagte: "Komm erst mal rein" Kari drückte meiner Mutter den Blumenstrauß in die Hand. Schon waren Kari, mein Vater, Hawkmon, Wormon und ihr Gatomon im Wohnzimmer verschwunden. Meine Mutter steckte den Strauß in eine Vase und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Es klingelte wieder. Paps stürmte zur Tür. Da ich mir ziemlich überflüssig vorkam, ging ich in die Küche. Schon hörte ich Stimmen: "Hallo Ken!" "hallo Izzy, hallo Matt!" Ich hörte Wormon piepsen: "Hallo ihr Vier." Anscheinend hatten auch sie ihre Digimon mitgenommen. Ich setzte Minomon auf den Küchentisch und goss mir ein Glas Saft ein. "Willst du auch was?" Fragte ich Minomon. "Nee, danke." Kam es von meinem besten Freund zurück. "Ich geh mal ins Wohnzimmer" quiekte mein Digimon und ehe ich was sagen konnte war es durch die Tür gehüpft. Es klingelte schon wieder. "Hallo Joe! Hi Davis" hörte ich die Stimme meiner Mutter im Flur. Wie viele sollten eigentlich noch kommen? Halb Tokio? Ich gähnte und ging zum Telefon im Flur. Ich nahm den Hörer ab und wählte die Nummer von Sam. (Hab ich schon die Geschichte mit dem Kuhfladen erzählt?) Es klingelte und wenig später hörte ich die Stimme von Sams Anrufbeantworter. "Hallo, hier ist der Anschluss..." Ich legte seufzend auf. Dieser Abend entwickelte sich langsam aber sicher zum Fiasko. Alte Freude meiner Eltern die ich noch nie im Leben gesehen hatte, tauchten auf und Mom hatte mir verboten wegzugehen. Daran war diese blöde fünf im Mathetest schuld. Wer braucht schon Brauchzahlen? Ich ging in mein Zimmer und nahm mir wieder mein "Englischbuch" vor.   
Es klingle noch dreimal und ich schätzte, dass jetzt alle da waren. Es vergingen keine fünf Minuten bis Minomon in mein Zimmer kam. "Willst du nicht auch kommen?" "Sind doch alles Freunde von Mom und Dad." "Aber sie haben dich das letzte Mal vor dreizehn Jahren als Baby gesehen. Sie wollen wissen was aus dir geworden ist" "sie haben mich schon mal gesehen?" "Ja, damals waren wir noch klein. Das war als sie deine Geschwister und ihre Kinder in die Digiwelt gelassen haben. Du konntest damals grade mal krabbeln. Außerdem ist auch noch ein anderes Kind hier..." "wirklich?" "Ja, ein Junge. Ich glaube er ist nicht viel jünger als du" Ich weiß, es war affig, aber ich setzte mich auf richtete meine Haare, schnappte mir Leafmon und sprintete regelrecht Richtung Wohnzimmer. Ein paar Schritte vor der Tür verlangsamte ich meinen Gang. Ich ging durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer.   
In unserer Sofaecke saßen sie: Meine alte Kindergärtnerin also die Frau namens Kari mit ihrem Gatomon, rechts neben ihr ein braunhaariger Mann mit einem Veemon, neben ihm mein Vater mit Wormon und dann saß dort ein blonder Mann mit einem Patamon, den ich kannte. Ich glaube er war Schriftsteller. Doch als ich sah, wer neben ihm saß fielen mir fast die Augen aus! Sora Takenouchi! DIE Modedesignerin Japans! Mit ihrem Biyomon! Dann saß Mom mit Hawkmon da. Neben ihr saß ein ebenfalls braunhaariger Mann, den ich auch zu kennen glaubte. Sein Agumon saß neben ihm. Dann folgte jemand, den ich wenigstens einigermaßen kannte. Meine Mom und mein Dad nannten ihn Cody. Er wohnte bei uns im Haus. Sein Armadillomon hockte zwischen ihm und einem Mann mit Brille, der ein Gomamon auf dem schoss hatte. Dann saß da noch ein rothaariger Mann mit einem Tentomon. Als letzter saß dort ein blonder Mann, der mir auch irgendwie bekannt vor kam. Minomon flüsterte: "das mit dem Jungen war eine Lüge, aber anders warst du ja nicht her zu bewegen" In diesem Moment hätte ich Minomon erwürgen können. Aber da stand ich nun. Schon hörte ich die Stimme von Paps: " Ah, das ist Pia unsere jüngste." Ich fühlte mich wie eine Schaufensterpuppe, weil ich von allen angestarrt wurde. "Hi" murmelte ich. Alle rückten, damit ich auf dem Sofa Platz hatte. "Sie sieht dir echt ähnlich Yolei" hörte ich den Mann mit den Agumon sagen. Auf diesen Satz stand normalerweise bei mir die Todesstrafe. (Wer will schon gesagt bekommen, dass man wie seine Mutter aussieht?), Aber ich lächelte und setzte mich. Prompt wurde mir ein Foto aus ihrer Jugend in die Hand gedrückt. Ich erschrak. Der Mann hatte recht! Ich sah absolut wie meine Mutter damals aus. Der einzige Unterschied den ich erkennen konnte war, dass ich blond war. "Ach ja, du kennst sie ja nicht alle. Also, Kari kennst du ja, Gatomon auch, neben ihr sitzt Davis mit Veemon, deinen Vater und Wormon kennst du hoffentlich, das sind TK und Patamon, daneben sitzt Sora mit Biyomon, das da ist Tai mit Agumon, Cody und Armadillomon kennst du auch, das sind Joe Gomamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Matt und Gabumon" jagte meine Mutter in einem Atemzug heraus. Gabumon hatte ich noch gar nicht bemerkt, dabei saß es direkt neben mir. Ich nahm mir einen Keks. Die Erwachsenen plauderten inzwischen weiter. "Willst du auch einen?" Fragte ich mein Minomon es nickte eifrig. Ich nahm einen Keks und fütterte mein Digimon. Ich bemerkte nicht, wie es um mich still wurde. Kaum hatte Minomon den Keks ganz verdrückt. Erschrak ich. Minomon begann gelb zu leuchten! Es würde doch nicht etwa...? "Minomon digitiert zuuuuuuuu... Wormon" ich riss die Augen auf! Auf meinem Schoss saß statt meinem kleinem Minomon ein Wormon! Und zwar nicht das von meinem Vater! Ich starrte Mino... äh Wormon mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ich war sprachlos. Mein Minomon war grade Digitiert. Alle andern applaudierten. Ich war immer noch sprachlos. Also knuddelte ich mein Digimon durch. Mein Wormon sah ganz anders als das von meinem Vater aus. Es hatte grüne Augen und die Zeichnung auf der Stirn war etwas anders. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen! Mein Minomon war digitiert!   
Auf einmal begann mein Digivice zu leuchten! Ich wunderte mich und starrte mein Digivice an. Das Violette Digivice veränderte sich und verformte sich. Ich erschrak. Aus meinem runden Digivice war ein achteckiges Gerät geworden, dessen Display in der Mitte saß und zwei Knöpfe und ein Steuerkreuz hatte. Es schimmerte Hellorange. Alle andern staunten. Sie sahen entsetzt aus. "Bei meiner Tochter, hat sich ihr Digivice nicht verändert, als ihr Digimon digitierte" stellte Izzy fest. "Bei Jackie und Takato auch nicht" hörte ich meine Mutter sagen. Jackie und Takato waren meine älteren Geschwister. Sie waren, wie schon gesagt, längst von zuhause ausgezogen. "Kann es sein, das sie ein neuer Digiritter ist? Immerhin haben sich unsere Digivice als wir unsere Digi-Armor-Eier gefunden haben auch verändert." Sagte TK. "Könnte sein" nickte Kari. "Aber sie ist bestimmt nicht der einzige, wenn sie überhaupt einer ist" bemerkte Joe. Ich schluckte. Digiritter? Hatten sich so nicht Mom und Dad genannt, als sie gegen die bösen Digimon kämpfen mussten? Auf einmal passierte es: Das Display meines Digivice fing an hell zu strahlen. Ein Kreis mit Stacheln leuchtete auf und kam immer näher an den Rand des Bildschirms. Aber als ich sah was dann passierte, schreckte ich völlig auf. Das Zeichen aus dem Digivice kam heraus! Einen Zentimeter vor dem Display schimmerte es rötlich. Es war höchstens drei Zentimeter groß. Ich hörte Tai, Agumon, Veemon und Davis gleichzeitig rufen: "das Wappen des Mutes" Wappen des Mutes? Das Zeichen schoss auf mein Digivice zu. Direkt über dem Display brannte es sich in das Gerät und hörte auf zu leuchten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wappen... Wappen... das hatten Mom und Dad doch mal erwähnt. Soras Stimme riss mich aus meinem Gedanken: "kein Zweifel, sie ist ein Digiritter"  
  
Ein paar Minuten später wusste ich alles über die Wappen. Ich schluckte. Sollte ich wirklich mit Wormon zusammen kämpfen? Ich starrte ungläubig auf mein Digimon. Davis griff in seine Tasche. "Ich hab was für dich. Tai hat sie mir gegeben als ich ein Digiritter wurde. Wir tragen beide das Wappen des Mutes und haben sie beide getragen, als wir Digiritter waren. Hier." Er hielt mit eine Art Schutzbrille hin. Ich nahm sie, riss mir meinen Haarreifen vom Kopf und setzte mir die Brille auf die Stelle des Haarreifen. "Nee, warte mal" Gabumon ruckelte ein bisschen an der Brille rum und sagte schließlich: "so, jetzt sitzt sie gut." Ich ging zu dem Spiegel im Flur und betrachtete mich. Es sah gewöhnungsbedürftig aus, aber hatte man den ersten Schock überwunden, sah es wirklich gut aus. Ich ging zum Telefon. Ich musste es sofort Sam erzählen! Mein Minomon war digitiert und mein Digivice hatte sich verändert! Den Rest erzählte ich ihr besser nicht, sie glaubte sonst, ich würde sie auf den Arm nehmen. Ich nahm das Telefon, wählte Sams Nummer, ließ mich auf den Klappstuhl im Flur fallen und hoffte das nicht wieder der Anrufbeantworter ran ging. Es klingelte einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Endlich hörte ich Sams Stimme "Hallo hier spricht Samanta Ta..." weiter kam sie nicht ich fiel meiner Freundin ins Wort: "Hi Sam, ich bins! Du glaubst nicht, was grad passiert ist! Minomon ist digitiert! Und mein Digivice hat sich verändert!" "ECHT?" "Wenn ich dir es doch sage!" "Mein Digivice sieht auch ganz anders aus, aber Tanemon ist noch nicht digitiert." "Warte mal kurz.....MOM" brüllte ich ins Wohnzimmer "SAMS DIGIVICE HAT SICH AUCH VERÄNDERT, DARF SIE VORBEIKOMMEN?" Nach einigen Gerede das ich nicht verstand, weil das Telefon zu weit weg war, rief Mom: "JA UND SAG IHR, SIE SOLL TANEMON MITBRINGEN!" Es war überflüssig Sam das zusagen. Sie schleppte Tanemon überall mithin. Sie glaubten doch nicht etwa, dass Sam auch so ein Digiritter war? Ich nahm den Hörer wieder ans Ohr. "Komm vorbei und bring Tanemon mit." "Ok. Bis gleich" "bis gleich" Ich legte auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. "Ihr Tanemon ist nicht digitiert, aber Sam hat trotzdem ein neues Digivice!" "Sie hat ein Tanemon?" Fragte Tai "ja, warum?" Antwortete Ich. "Ein Digiritter von damals hatte ein Palmon. Sie lebt jetzt in der USA" "welches Wappen trug sie denn?" "Das der Aufrichtigkeit" Aufrichtigkeit? Sam? Nein, das Wappen konnte unmöglich ihrs sein. Auch nicht das der Zuverlässigkeit. Sam besaß die Gabe (worum ich sie manchmal beneidete) Lügen zu können ohne aufzufliegen. Aber sie kam fast jedes mal zu spät. Egal zu was für einem Anlass. Mann hätte ihr den Nobelpreis überreichen können und sie wäre zu spät dran. Außerdem waren Hausaufgaben ein Fremdwort für sie. Nein, Aufrichtig- und Zuverlässigkeit kamen nicht in Frage. Eher schon Wissen. Sie war furchtbar neugierig. Sam wohnte direkt auf der andern Straßenseite. Gleich würde sie da sein. Ich hörte statt der Türklingel nur einen Schrei von draußen. "Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaa" das war Sam! Ich rannte zum Balkon, riss die Tür auf und sprintete zum Geländer. Dort, mitten auf der Straße stand Sam gegenüber von einem Monochromon. Es würde sie gleich angreifen! Aber nirgendwo stand ein anderer Mensch. Das Digimon musste doch einen Digipartner haben! Ein Glück, das unsere Wohnung im ersten Stock lag. Jedenfalls sprang ich ohne zuüberlegen über das Balkongeländer auf den Baum, der neben unserem Balkon wuchs, kletterte ein paar Äste runter und sprang auf die Erde. Sofort rannte ich so schnell ich konnte zu Sam. Ich schnappte mir ihren Arm und rannte zu uns in den Hauseingang. Sofort schloss ich die Tür hinter uns. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und atmete tief durch. Puh.   
Da stand eben ein ausgewachsenes Monochromon vor meiner besten Freundin. "Was hast du denn verbrochen? Das sah ziemlich wütend aus" Sam stand an die Wand gepresst da und atmete schnell und flach. "ich weeeeeeiii..." weiter kam Sam nicht. Irgendwas schlug von außen gegen die Haustür. Sam schnappte meinen Arm und rannte in den ersten Stock wo Mom und alle andern Gäste grade panisch aus der Tür stürmten. Alle atmeten auf, als sie Sam, Tanemon und mich sahen. Mom lief auf mich zu und fiel mir um den Hals. "Pia! Mach so was nie wieder!" Sie weinte. "Yolei, beruhige dich. Bei uns wurde es früher doch auch gefährlich. Und wir sind doch alle heil hier" tröstete Tai.   
"Tanemon digitiert zuuuuu..... Palmon" In Sams Armen saß ein Palmon. Mom stand auf, wischte sich die Tränen weg. Ich starrte Sam und Palmon an. Aber wo zum Geier war mein Wormon? Das Wormon meines Vaters saß auf seiner Schulter. "Wo ist Wormon?" Fragte ich hektisch. "Draußen" antwortete Hawkmon. Ich stieß alle zur Seite und rannte erneut zum Balkon. Ich erstarrte als ich nirgendwo Wormon sah. Aber gegen Monochromon kämpfte jetzt ein Stingmon. Ich wusste genau das es mein Wormon war. "Stingmon streng dich an!" Rief ich und das Stingmon nickte mir zu. Stingmon packte Monochromon am Horn und schleuderte es herum schon stand Sam neben mir. "lass mich los Sam" sprach Palmon, dass immer noch in Sams Armen lag. Ich starrte immer noch Stingmon an. Es schleuderte immer noch Monochromon im Kreis herum. Ich bekam nur vom zusehen einen Drehwurm. Hoffentlich hielt Stingmon das aus. Palmon sprang auf die Straße. "Palmon digitiert zuuuuuu... Togemon" Auf einmal stand ein Riesenkaktus neben Stingmon.. Mit seinen zwei Metern Größe wirkte selbst Stingmon klein. Dieser Kaktus war bestimmt vier Meter groß. Stingmon warf sich auf den Boden, weil Togemon sein Nadelfeuer einsetzte. Monochromon schrie auf und zerfiel in tausend Teile. Unsere Digimon kamen zu uns gelaufen. Als beide direkt vor unserem Balkon standen, digitierten sie zurück. Palmon und Wormon saßen auf unserm Geländer. Das war also mein erster Digimonkampf gewesen.   
Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Jetzt war es acht und mein Leben war völlig auf den Kopf gestellt.   
Innerhalb von einer Stunde.  



	2. WAS? DU bist ein Digiritter?

Disclamer: Tja, Digimon gehört mir nicht. Ich würde es sofort ändern, wenn ich es könnte...  
  
EIN RIESEN DANKESCHÖN AN SUESSESLUGIA UND LOVELYDIGIKARI, OHNE DIE IHR JETZT DIESE STORY NICHT LESEN WÜRDET!!! Die Beiden haben mir ausgeredet, das meine Geschichten schwachsinnig sind (oder sind sie das doch? R+R) und mir beim entwickeln der Geschichte geholfen haben.  
  
hier Teil zwei der Geschichte....  
  
  
"WAS? DU bist ein Digiritter?"  
  
Fünf Minuten später quetschten wir uns alle in die Sofaecke. Wormon saß auf meinem Schoss und kuschelte sich an mich. Sam saß neben mir. "Sam, kann ich bitte mal kurz dein Digivice sehen?" Fragte Matt. "Klar" Sam drückte dem Blondschopf ihr Digivice in die Hand. Matt bekam große Augen: "Das Wappen der Freundschaft?" Matt gab Sam ihr Digivice wieder. "Dann ist jawohl klar, warum die Beiden digitieren konnten" stellte Izzy fest. Er holte Luft und redete weiter: "Digimon digitieren nur, wenn es ihnen besonders gut geht oder wenn der Digiritter das Wappen zum leuchten bringt. Das eben war ja ziemlich mutig und weil Pia aus Freundschaft gehandelt hat und Sam das gemerkt hat, konnte Tanemon digitieren." "Zwei Digiritter hätten wir schon. Wer sind denn die andern?" Fragte Davis "ist doch erst mal egal! Alle Digiritter müssen die Digiwelt und unsere Welt retten. Wovor sollen die Digiritter die Beiden Welten diesmal retten?" Fiel TK ihm ins Wort. Davis schien alles andere als begeistert. Ich war in Trance gefallen und bekam kaum mit, was um mich geschah.   
Ich war ein Digiritter. Ich würde vielleicht kämpfen müssen, vielleicht noch mehr Digimon töten müssen. Zu wem gehörte wohl das Monochromon von vorhin? Jemand stand jetzt ganz ohne Digimon da. Das musste furchtbar sein. Wenn Wormon etwas passieren würde, würde ich ausrasten. Es war doch schon mein ganzes Leben lang mein Freund gewesen... Wormon stupste mich an: "was hast du?" Es hatte also gemerkt, dass mit mir was nicht stimmte. Wormon war wirklich mein bester Freund. "Ich frage mich was mit Monochromon ist" stammelte ich. "Wenn es gutartig war, wird es wiedergeboren werden" versicherte mir Gatomon. "Und wenn nicht?" Schluckte ich. "Dann hat es dir, Sam und vielen andern das Leben gerettet." Sagte Patamon. "Und sein Digipartner?" Hakte ich nach. "Wenn es gutartig war, werden sich beide wiedersehen" sagte TK "außerdem haben nur gutartige Digimon einen Menschenpartner." Sagte Izzy. "Woher weißt du dass?" Fragte Ich. "Ich bin Wissenschaftler und erforsche die Digiwelt und die Digimon" "Ach so" "was für Wappen gibt es eigentlich noch? Ich vergesse das immer" fragte Sam "also, Hoffnung, Mut, Freundschaft, Licht..." fing Kari an "könntet ihr das nicht aufschreiben? Das sind doch viel zu viele" fünf Minuten später hatten Sam und ich eine Zeichnung von jedem Wappen in den Händen. Es gab insgesamt zehn Wappen. Paps trug das der Freundlichkeit, Mom das der Liebe und der Aufrichtigkeit und ich das des Mutes. Wenn meine Geschwister auch noch Wappen hatten, dann waren wir eine Richtige Digiritterfamielie. Ich sollte also zusammen mit Sam, Wormon und Palmon gegen böse Digimon kämpfen. Aber warum wir? Und weshalb sollten wir kämpfen? Ich schluckte. "Mom?" "Ja?" "Was glaubst du, gegen wen oder was müssen wir kämpfen?" "Ich Hab keine Ahnung, Aber bei uns waren es fast immer Virusdigimon" Digimon? Ich sollte gegen Digimon kämpfen? Ich merkte wie Wormon sich in meinen Schoss kuschelte. Ich schaute es an, es sah wirklich süß aus. "Wormon, brauchst du irgendwas?" "Mir geht's prima, wirklich" "hast du nicht Durst oder so?" "Wenn du jetzt fragst, ja.." Ich stand auf "wollt ihr auch was trinken?" "Ja, ich" Sam stand mit Palmon auf und wir beide gingen in die Küche. Ich goss Palmon, Wormon Sam und mir je ein Glass Saft ein. Sam fragte: "glaubst du wir sollten zum Spielplatz?" Zum Spielplatz? Unsere Clique traf sich immer dort, wenn was passiert war. Uns zog es immer dahin, wenn etwas los war. Es war ohne es abzumachen unser Treffpunkt geworden. Als die Schwester von Minako -einer unserer Freundinnen- starb, standen wir sofort als wir es erfahren hatten auf dem Spielplatz. Als wir erfuhren, dass eine Freundin von uns wegzog, trafen wir uns auch dort. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass wir alle im Umkreis des Spielplatzes wohnten und es bis zum nächsten Park zu weit war. Jedenfalls war der Spielplatz immer unser Treffpunkt gewesen. "Ich Hab Ausgangssperre" bemerkte ich. "In diesem Fall macht deine Mom sicher eine Ausnahme" meinte Palmon. "Ich kann's ja mal versuchen" Ich schlenderte mit meinen drei Freunden zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Mom, Dad, kann ich noch mal raus?" "Wo willst du denn hin?" "Wir wollen nur kurz raus. Abgesehen davon gibs auch noch andere Digiritter. Die müssen wir doch suchen" "Ken, was meinst du?" "Meinetwegen. Aber wenn du Schwierigkeiten hast, dann schreib uns SOFORT eine E-Mail!" "Schon klar." Ich rannte in den Flur, schnappte mir meine Jacke schlüpfte so schnell ich konnte in meine Schuhe, vergewisserte mich, dass Sam und die Digimon mir folgten und sprintete nach draußen. Diesmal benutzte ich aber die Wohnungstür. "Halt! Pia, warte doch!" Ich stand schon draußen auf der Straße, als Palmon und Sam mit Wormon in den Armen angerannt kamen. Sam drückte mir Wormon in die Arme und rannte Richtung Spielplatz. Ich sprintete mit Wormon hinterher. Da es nicht so schnell laufen konnte, trug ich es. Sam und ich redeten nicht viel, während wir liefen. Es dauerte bei unserer Geschwindigkeit höchstens zwei Minuten zum Spielplatz zu laufen. Keuchend stießen wir die Pforte zum Spielplatz auf. Wir gingen durch die Sandkiste in das kleine Gebiet, wo ein paar kleine Holzhäuser für die kleinen zum Spielen standen. Minako saß schon auf dem Dach von einem der Häuser und schien auf uns zu warten. Ich fragte mich, wie sie darauf gekommen war, denn sie hatte ein hellblaues, enges Minikleid an. Es sah nicht schlecht zu ihren blonden Locken aus. "Hey, schickes Kleid" begann Sam. "Danke" kam es zurück. "Sag mal Pia, hast du einen neuen Haarreifen?" Es war schon dunkel also hatte Minako es wohl nicht richtig erkannt. "Ist jetzt egal. Warum bist du hier?" "Mein Digivice hat sich verändert. Dann hat eine Horde Gotsumon versucht meine Schwester anzugreifen. Ich wollte sie beschützen und dann hat mein Digivice geleuchtet und Cola ist digitiert und hat mich beschützt" Minako hat ihr Betamon vor Ewigkeiten Cola getauft. "Uns hat ein Monochromon angegriffen! Wenn Wormon nicht zu Stingmon und Palmon nicht zu Togemon digitiert wäre, sähe es jetzt übel aus." "Ich sehs jetzt erst! Was bin ich blöd! Minomon und Tanemon sind digitiert! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Minakos Betamon war schon vor längerer Zeit digitiert. Erst jetzt sah ich Cola neben ihr sitzen. Es lag wohl daran, dass meine Augen sich jetzt erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Den Weg zum Spielplatz würde ich blind finden, sehen brauchte ich dazu nicht. "danke" piepste Wormon. Ich setzte mich auf das Dach des Hauses gegenüber von Minako. Wormon nahm ich auf den Schoss. "Könnte ich vielleicht dein Digivice sehen?" Fragte ich. "Klar" Minako knipste es von ihrer Tasche ab uns warf es mir rüber. Sam und Palmon saßen inzwischen neben mir. Ich warf einen Blick auf ihr Digivice und stammelte zusammen mit Sam: "Das Wappen der Zuverlässigkeit" direkt über dem Display war das Wappen der Zuverlässigkeit abgebildet! Uns blieb keine Zeit zum Staunen, Phil kam um die Ecke gerannt. Phil -er hieß eigentlich Phillip- war eigentlich mein bester -männlicher- Freund. Ich gebs zu, wir hatten eine Freundschaft, wie sie in diesen unzähligen Animes ist, kurz bevor sich der Junge und das Mädchen in einander verliebten. Wir mochten uns, aber wir hatten uns dauert in den Haaren und ärgerten uns pausenlos. Ich wollte nichts von ihm und er -hoffentlich- auch nicht von mir. Das würde auch so bleiben. Das war immerhin seit wir klein waren so gewesen.  
Phil begann zu plappern, ehe er ganz neben uns stand: "Ihr glaubt nicht, was passiert ist." Ein Agumon rannte hinter ihm her. Ich glaubte zu wissen was passiert war. "Zeig mir mal dein Digivice" platzte ich heraus. Phil stand nun neben mir und drückte mir sein Digivice in die Hand. "WAS? DU bist ein Digiritter?" Rutsche es mir hinaus.  



	3. Sandangels und Highdevils

Diclamer: Digimon gehört mir leider immer noch nicht

Diclamer: Digimon gehört mir leider immer noch nicht. Könnte ich es ändern, wäre es schon längst geschehen. 

**TEIL 3**

**Sandangels und Highdevils**

Ich starrte auf das Digivice. Es sah, bis auf das Wappen, genauso wie das von Sam, Minako und mir aus. „Licht" sagte Sam fachkundig. Tatsächlich, auf dem Digivice war das Wappen des Lichtes zusehen. 

„Hä? Digiritter? Licht? Is´ doch stockdunkel hier. Redet mal Klartext." sagte Phil mit dem Gesichtsausdrucks von einem Elch. 

Ich gab ihm erst mal sein Digivice wieder. Auch Sam warf Minako ihr Digivice zu. 

„Hast du in Geschichte gepennt?" Fragte ich trocken. „Haben wir doch alles durchgenommen. Ist zwar schon ein Weilchen her..." ein Weilchen... wir waren jetzt in der achten und das Thema Digiritter hatten wir schon in der sechsten besprochen. Ich hatte damals eine Eins bekommen, weil ich mit meinen Eltern klar im Vorteil war.

„Ach ja, deine Eltern waren ja welche." Phil erinnerte sich an etwas, was wir in der Schule gelernt hatten. Trug nicht doch das Wappen des Wunders? 

„Du meinst wir sollen kämpfen?" Fragte Minako. Ich nickte. 

„Hast du deinen ersten Kampf schon hinter dir?" Fragte Sam Phil. „Ja, da waren ein Haufen Numemon..." 

„und dann ist Koromon digitiert und hat sie besiegt?" Fragte ich. 

„Ja woher weißt du..." 

„bei uns wars auch so. Wir wurden angegriffen, dann sind unsere Digimon digitiert und haben sie besiegt" 

„zu welchen Menschen die Numemon wohl gehörten?" Fragte Phil traurig und setzte sich auf einen niedrigen Ast eines Baumes. „Wenn sie bösartig waren niemanden" sagte Sam 

„das waren die sicher. Oder hatten sie einen Grund dich anzugreifen?" Hakte Minako nach.

„Nee." 

„Dann hatten sie keinen Digipartner. Nur gutartige haben einen. Oder hast du irgendwo ihre Partner gesehen?" Fragte Sam. Den Satz hatte sie sich von Izzy geklaut. 

„Nein" Phils Agumon setzte sich neben seinen Menschenpartner. 

Minako sagte: „ich frag mich was das zu bedeuten hat. Wir alle werden angegriffen, unsere Digivices verändern sich und unsere Digimon digitieren..." weiter kam sie nicht. 

„Dann sind wir ja nicht die einzigen" zwei Meter von uns entfernt sprangen zwei Gestalten über den Zaun. Ich sah sie nicht, aber ich erkannte die Stimme. Das war die Stimme von Mike. Er war auch ein Mitglied unserer Clique. Die andere Gestalt musste sein Zwillingsbruder Ned sein. Auch er gehörte zu meinem Freundeskreis. Beide kamen näher und nun erkannte ich sie. Beide hatten ihre Digimon in den Armen. Mike setzte sein Salamon auf den Boden und auch Ned setzte sein Patamon auf die Erde. Die Vier kamen auf uns zu und setzten sich auf eine niedrige Stange eines Klettergerüsts. Ihre Digimon nahmen auf ihren Schössen Platz. 

„Darf ich mal kurz eure Digivices sehen?" Fragte ich Ned und Mike warfen mir nacheinander ihre Digivices zu. Ich sah auf die Beiden Geräte und reichte sie wortlos Sam. Auf dem Gerät von Ned war das Wappen des Wissens zu sehen und das Digivice von Mike wurde vom Wappen der Hoffnung verziert. Wir warfen den Jungen ihre Digivices zu und ich sagte: „Ihr tragt die Wappen der Hoffung und des Wissens" die Beiden nickten. Sie gingen in meine Klasse und Beide waren wirklich gut in Geschichte. Sie wussten sicher was ich meinte. 

„Vier fehlen noch" sagte Minako „wer trägt denn welches Wappen?" Fragte Ned.

Sam sagte: „Pia ist dem Mut ergeben, Minako trägt das Wappen der Zuverlässigkeit, Phil wurde dem Licht verschrieben und ich muss mich mit Freundschaft abfinden" 

„fehlen noch Liebe, Aufrichtigkeit, Wunder und Freundlichkeit" alle meine engsten Freunde waren da. Ziemlicher Zufall. Es hätten auch meine Erzfeinde sein können oder Leute die ich gar nicht kannte, aber meine besten Freunde waren alle Digiritter. 

Auf einmal durchschoss Palmon eine weiße Lichtkugel.

„Palmon!" Sam schrie auf. 

Doch dann begann Palmon zusprechen: „Keine Angst, mir gehts gut. Ich werde euch jetzt was zeigen. Erschreckt euch nicht"

Ich hatte keine Zeit mich über die so mechanisch klingende Stimme zu wundern, sofort wurde alles um uns herum schwarz und wir schwebten im nichts. Ich erschrak und schnappte mir Wormon. 

„Keine Angst" sprach Palmon „es ist nur eine Illusion. Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen." Palmon holte Luft und begann zu weiter zu reden: „ich bin Noche, einer der Digitalen Götter und bin in Palmons Körper gesprungen um mit euch zu reden." Palmon holte Luft und als es Sams unruhigen Blick sah fügte es hinzu: „Palmon passiert nichts. Versprochen." Einen halben Meter unter uns bildete sich eine Blumenwiese und wir setzten uns drauf 

„damit es etwas gemütlicher wird" lächelte Palmon. Wir alle waren sprachlos. „Wie ihr schon bemerkt habt, haben sich eure Digivices verändert und ihr alle wurdet angegriffen. Lasst mich euch erklären, warum." Ich nahm Wormon auf den Schoss und hörte zu was Noche oder Palmon sagte: „Es gibt, wie ihr wisst, gute und böse Digimon. Menschenlose Digimon haben sich in zwei Banden aufgeteilt. Die einen Vertreten das gute und die anderen das böse. Vor langer Zeit gab es einen gewaltigen Kampf zwischen diesen Banden. Jede dieser Banden hatte Zehn besonders starke Kämpfer. Bedauerlicherweise starben alle zwanzig Kämpfer bei der großen Schlacht. Diese Schlacht fand vor fast fünfzehn Jahren statt. Die Seelen aller Kämpfer wurden in die Menschenwelt geschleudert und wiedergeboren. Wenn die Zeit reif sein sollte, sollten sie wieder gegeneinander antreten und gut und böse würden sich erneut einen erbitterten Kampf liefern. Die Kämpfer waren Menschen und hatten auch Digimon. Sie waren Digiritter und jeder der Kämpfer trug ein Wappen. Ich glaube ihr wisst was ich sagen will." 

Wie Palmon das alles in einem Atemzug heraus bekommen hatte war mir ein Rätsel. Wenn Noche das uns alles erzählte, dann meinte er wohl, dass wir... 

„willst du damit sagen, dass wir die Wiedergeburten der Kämpfer sein sollen?" Fragte Phil. 

„Ja. Zwischen Sechs der guten Seelen die auf die auf die Erde zurasten, konnten wir das Band der Freundschaft knüpfen. Das bedeutet, wenn sie auf der Erde waren, würden sie zueinander finden und Freunde werden. Das würde später die Suche nach den Digirittern erleichtern. Blöderweise schwebten die andern Seelen ohne ein Freundschaftliches Band auf die Erde zu. Das bedeutet ihr müsst sie suchen und ihnen klar machen wer und was sie sind. Wenn ihr sie gefunden habt, dann müsst ihr gemeinsam der bösen Armee gegenübertreten. Unsere wird euch natürlich unterstützen, aber wie stark wir sind, hängt davon ab, wie stark die Energie eurer Wappen ist. Wenn ein Wappen besonders stark leuchtet, können wir den Träger ausfindig machen. Da die Wappen des Mutes, der Freundschaft und der Zuverlässigkeit besonders stark leuchteten habe ich euch gesehen. Die böse Armee muss euch auch ausfindig gemacht haben. Und zwar bevor die Wappen geleuchtet haben. Wie weiß ich nicht, aber die Attacken gegen euch waren von der Armee des bösen. Sie wollen euch ausschalten, bevor eure Wappen genug Kraft haben um sie zu besiegen. Außerdem wollen sie möglichst schnell ihre eigenen Digiritter finden, damit sie uns besiegen. Und haben sie das geschafft, wird Dunkelheit auf der Erde herrschen." 

„wenn ich das Richtig verstanden habe, sind wie Wiedergeburten von Kriegen einer Armee, die gegen das böse kämpft. Und wir sollen die andern Wiedergeburten finden und mit ihnen das böse bekämpfen, weil die sonst die Welt beherrschen." sagte Wormon. 

„so ist es. Krieger ist vielleicht etwas salopp ausgedrückt aber es trifft zu". 

„und du hast uns gefunden, weil die Wappen geleuchtet haben? und wir sind nur Freunde, weil ihr ein Band zwischen uns geknüpft habt?" fragte Sam. 

„erstens, Ja. Zweitens das Band was wir knüpften war um einiges dünner, als eure Freundschaft jetzt. Sie kommt also nicht nur von uns" beruhigte Noche uns." 

„eins verstehe ich nicht" meldete ich mich zu Wort.

„ja?" bohrte Noche nach. 

„alle Digiritter sitzen wohlbehalten bei mir zuhause. Mom und Dad haben sie eingeladen. Keiner von ihnen ist tot. Wie sollen wir den Wiedergeburten sein?"

„Die Schlacht fand in einer anderen Welt statt, die, die Menschen nicht kennen. Ihr seid nicht die Digiritter von der Erde. Trotzdem seid ihr Menschen" 

„wir müssen also Vier Leute finden, die auch Wiedergeburten sind. Und wie erkennen wir sie? Abgesehen davon könnten sie auf die ganze Welt zerstreut sein. Außerdem woran erkennen wir einen Digiritter von der anderen Seite?" hakte Ned nach. 

„also, die Signale, die ihre Digivices aussenden sind grade stark genug, dass wir erkennen, das sich alle Digiritter innerhalb Tokios aufhalten. Erkennen tut ihr sie an den Digivices. Ist es orange, so wie euers gehört der Digiritter zu euch. Ist es aber blau und sieht eurem ähnlich, gehört er zu den bösen. Ach ja, wenn ein neuer Digiritter in eurer nähe ist, dann reagieren eure Digivices. So könnt ihr ihn oder sie finden."

„warum erzählst du uns das? bist du der Gott des gutem oder wie?" fragte Patamon. 

„du als Engel solltest dich doch auskennen." lächelte Noche. 

„Patamon ist ein Engel?" fragte ich. „ach ja. in diesem Buch wurde Patamon ja auch zu einem Engel" fiel mir ein. 

„ich bin der Gott der Sandangels. So nennt sich die Armee der guten. Die bösen nennen sich Highdevils. Ihr Gott nennt sich Día." 

„warum ist den deine Armee die „gute"?" fragte Sam herausfordernd. 

„du trägst das Wappen der Freundschaft, oder?" fragte Noche.

„ja, woher..." „ganz einfach. Der Krieger Final trug das Wappen. Und sie stellte genau die gleichen fragen wir du. Abgesehen davon ist der Blick wenn du so eine Frage stellst genau der gleiche. Wir hatten uns oft in den Haaren, wegen ihrer Art alles in Frage zustellen." 

„lenk nicht ab." „du bist wirklich genau wie Final. Warum meine Armee die „gute" ist? ich würde sagen weil, wir nicht versuchen die Welt zu beherrschen und nicht wollen das Angst und Schrecken die Welt regiert." 

„also noch mal. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, die Digiritter zu suchen, unsere Wappen zum leuchten zu bringen und das Böse zu besiegen." Mike schien nicht begeistert und ich war es auch nicht. 

Ich sollte also gegen noch mehr Digimon kämpfen. Das waren wirklich keine schönen Aussichten, aber das die Highdevils an die Weltmacht kamen, war nicht viel besser. 

„aber nur gutartige Digimon haben Menschenpartner. Bilden die zehn von den Highdevils eine Ausnahme?" 

„Ja." 

Ich schluckte. Wir mussten also wirklich kämpfen. Ich schauderte. Ich sollte wirklich kämpfen. Ich verabscheute einen ganzen Haufen Dinge, aber Gewalt mochte ich am allerwenigsten. Ich wusste nicht, woher es kam, aber auf einmal hatte ich, und alle andern auch wie ich nach einem Blick in die Runde feststellte, ein Foto in den Händen. Zehn Menschen und ihre Digimon saßen auf einer Parkbank, auf dem Baum in Hintergrund und auf dem Sockel eines Denkmales. Neben jeder der Personen war ein Wappen abgebildet. Ich schaute mir das Foto genauer an. Es kam mir merkwürdig bekannt vor.

Auf dem Sockel des Denkmales saß eine hübsche junge Frau mit langen, roten Haaren und funkelnden grünen Augen. Ihre Ausstrahlung erinnerte mich an die von Minako. Tatsächlich, neben ihr saß ein Betamon und es leuchtete das Wappen der Zuverlässigkeit neben ihr. Hinter ihr stand ein Mann, der mich an niemanden den ich kannte erinnerte. Er hatte schwarze kurze Strubbelhaare und seine braunen Augen waren einfach wunderschön. Neben ihm saß ein Veemon auf der Lehne der Bank. Über den Beiden strahlte das Wappen der Aufrichtigkeit. Auf der Bank saß eine Frau mit langen braunen Locken, Augen von der gleichen Farbe und einem Wormon auf dem Schoss! Ich suchte hastig nach dem Wappen der Frau, und fand es ziemlich weit unten auf dem Foto. Die Frau war wohl ich. Unter der Bank schimmerte das Wappen des Mutes. Neben mir saß ein Mann der sein Agumon auf die Lehne der Bank gesetzt hatte und blonde Haare und grüne Augen hatte. Das musste wohl Phil sein. Neben ihm schimmerte das Wappen des Lichtes. Auf einem niedrigen Ast saßen zwei Männer mit ihren Patamon und Salamon. Das mussten Ned und Mike sein. Beide hatten blaue Augen und braune Haare. Neben ihnen schwebten die Wappen des Wissens und der Hoffnung. Neben Phil hatte sich noch eine Frau mit schulterlangen blauen Haaren gequetscht. Neben ihr stand Palmon. Es strahlte das Wappen der Freundschaft. Also war es wohl Sam. Hinter der Bank standen drei Leute. Zwei Frauen und ein Mann. Die Beiden Frauen hatten beide Lange Haare und ihre Digimon auf den Armen. Die eine knuddelte ihr Demidevimon durch und die andere wog ihr Gomamon in ihren Armen. Der Mann stand neben seinem Gabumon. Über der Frau mit dem Gomamon leuchtete das Wappen des Wunders, die Frau mit dem Demidevimon stand neben dem Wappen der Liebe und neben dem Mann mit dem Gabumon leuchtete das Wappen der Freundlichkeit. Warum kam mir dieses Foto so merkwürdig bekannt vor? War das etwa ein Foto von unseren alten Körpern?

„das ist ein Foto von euch kurz vor der großen Schlacht. Ihr seid noch alle in euren damaligen Körpern." Sprach Palmon „es ist nicht wichtig, aber ich dachte, ihr wolltet wissen, wie ihr früher aussaht. Ich glaube ihr wisst jetzt alles oder?" lächelte Palmon 

„fast... Die Digiritter der Erde sind alles Freunde von meinen Eltern. Sie waren vorhin dabei als Wormon digitierte und sich mein Digivice veränderte. Auch bei meinem ersten Kampf waren sie dabei. Ich glaube die Story mit der Wiedergeburt würde meine Eltern ziemlich verletzen. Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt auch, dass sich mich in die Klapse stecken, wenn ich das erzähle. Und noch was, Demidevimon ist doch ein böses Digimon, warum hat die eine Frau auf dem Foto eins?" sagte ich. „Demidevimon ist nicht böse. Zählt vielleicht vom Körper zu der Gruppe der bösen Digimon, aber es ist gutartig. Es zählt nicht die Schale sondern das innere der Nuss. Es hat den Körper eines bösen Digimons, aber die Seele eines guten. Zu der Sache mit deinen Eltern, sag ihnen das ihr die Armee des bösen bekämpfen müsst. Dann lügst du nicht und sagst auch nicht zuviel." ich nickte. 

„habt ihr alles verstanden?" bohrte Noche nach. Ich nickte stumm. Alle andern auch. „gut. dann schicke ich euch gleich in eure Welt zurück. Ich habe in euren Dingiterminals meine Mailadresse eingespeichert, falls ihr irgendwas wissen wollt. Dann bis bald." Die Blumenwiese um uns herum löste sich auf und wir saßen wieder auf dem Spielplatz.

Und am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und stellte fest, alles war nur ein verrückter Traum gewesen. 

Ha ha ha. 

Ich wünschte es wäre so gewesen.

Sooo... das war Kapitel 3.Und jetzt haut mir schon eure Meinung um die Ohren. Und zwar gnadenlos!


	4. Seadramon, eine sternenklare Nacht und d...

Disclamer: 

Disclamer: 

Gute Fee: PLB, ich erfülle dir einen Wunsch.

PLB: *bekommt leuchtende Augen* Wirklich??? Dann will ich das Digimon mir, mir und ganz allein nur mir gehört!!!

Gute Fee: Also gut.. *schwingt ihren Zauberstab*

*der Wecker piepst*

PLB: *steht auf, gähnt und schleudert den Wecker aus dem Fenster* Jetzt darf ich nicht mal mehr davon träumen, das Digimon mir gehört. Schaaaaaaaade. Der wirkliche Besitzer von Digimon ist A.Hongo

TEIL 4 Eine Sternenklare Nacht, Seadramon und das Wappen der Wunder

** **

Wir saßen alle verdattert auf dem Spielplatz. Jeder von uns hielt noch das Foto in den Händen und wir waren alle sprachlos. „das... war doch nicht echt oder?" fragte Phil mit einen Funken Hoffnung in seiner zitternderen Stimme. „Woher sind dann die Fotos?" fragte Sam. „wir haben uns das nicht nur eingebildet?" fragte Mike. Sein Bruder belehrte ihn: „keine Chance. Alles echt" „dann sollten wir uns wohl beeilen, ich glaube wir sollten die restlichen Vier Digiritter finden." meine Phil „und wie stellst du dir das vor? Was sollen wir sagen wenn wir einen gefunden haben? „Hallo, entschuldige aber du bist eine Wiedergeburt eines Kämpfers, wir müssen zusammen ein paar böse Digimon Plattmachen"? Der hält uns doch für verrückt" durchkreuzte ich seinen Versuch den Anführer zu spielen. „ich denke erst mal sollten wir die Digiritter finden. Ihre Adresse und ihren Namen können wir dann doch Noche schicken. Wenn er oder sie uns nicht glaubt, kann immer noch er es ihm klar machen" durchkreuzte Sam meinen Plan, Phils Plan zu durchkreuzen. Tolle Freundin. „nun gut. Dann würde ich sagen, jeder geht in einen andern Stadtteil und sucht dort." sagte Mike „ Dann würde ich sagen, wir gehen zu zweit los. Das ist besser falls wir angegriffen werden. Abgesehen davon kann man zu zweit besser suchen und für alle die wie Pia Angst im dunkeln haben..." säuselte Phil. Ich brüllte ihn an, dass er ganz klein wurde: „ICH ANGST?!? DU HAST GANZ BESTIMMT MEHR SCHISS ALS ICH!" Ned schlug vor: „ihr könnt ja zusammen gehen, dann könnt ihr austesten wer mehr Angst hat." 

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Wir bekamen ein Gebiet zu geteilt und Schwupps, waren die andern verschwunden. Super. Tolle Freunde. 

Sauer stapfte ich mit Wormon zur nächsten U-Bahnstation. Phil und sein Agumon stapften sauer neben uns her. Eigentlich stapften nur Phil und ich, Wormon und Agumon gingen ganz normal. Ich stapfte die Treppe zur U-Bahn Station runter und die andern kamen nach. Keiner sagte ein Wort und so entstand eine peinliche Stille. Ein paar Leute standen auf dem Bahnsteig und ich vertiefte mich in Fahrplan. Wir sollten in ein Gebiet gehen, wo viele große Villen standen. Anders ausgedrückt, das Nobelviertel. Dort wohnten nur Millionäre und die reichsten Leute Japans. Ich bekam heraus wie wir fahren mussten und schon wenig später kam die Bahn. Ich hatte immer noch kein Wort mit Phil gewechselt. Ich betrat den Zug und setzte mich auf einen Sitz nah an der Tür. Wormon hopste auf meinen Schoss und Phil setzte sich mit Agumon gegenüber. Ich packte meinen Minicomputer aus und schrieb eine E-Mail an meinen Vater:

Hi Paps! 

Ob du´s glaubst oder nicht, Minako, Mike, Ned und Phil sind auch Digiritter! Sie Tragen die Wappen der Zuverlässigkeit, der Hoffung, des Wissens und des Lichtes. Wir suchen noch die restlichen! Wunder dich nicht wenns später wird. 

Bis später

Pia

Ich schickte die Mail ab und sah auf mein Digivice. Hier war kein Digiritter außer Phil in der Nähe. Ich kramte das Foto von uns aus der Tasche. 

Wir Beide saßen auf der Bank. Kein Zweifel, das waren wir. Neben mir schimmerte das Wappen des Mutes und auf meinem Schoss saß Wormon. Das war also ich früher gewesen. Ich strahlte in die Kamera und hatte mich zurückgelehnt. Neben mir saß Phil. Eindeutig. Neben dem blonden Mann schwebte das Wappen des Lichtes. Kein Zweifel. Es war kaum sichtbar, aber er hatte auf dem Bild seinen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt. Auch er strahlte wie verrückt. Brrrrr. Wir hatten doch damals nichts miteinander gehabt oder? Schreckliche Vorstellung. Da wir an der nächsten Haltestelle aussteigen mussten packte ich das Foto weg und stapfte zur Tür der Bahn. Phil und die Beiden Digimon kamen hinter mir her. Wenig später stand ich oben auf der Straße und wartete auf Wormon, Agumon und Phil. Im Treppensteigen war ich um einiges schneller. Triumphierend stand ich am Ende der Treppe: „na los, ihr lahmen Schnecken! Schneller!" Schon stand Phil neben mir. Er holte Luft um mir garantiert eine Standpauke zu halten, aber sein Agumon ging dazwischen: „Streiten bringt uns nicht weiter. Lasst uns anfangen zu suchen" Phil zog eine Schnute und stapfte in den nächsten Park. Ich stampfte hinterher. Kaum hatte Phil den Park betreten, blieb er stehen. Ich wusste nicht warum, also beschleunigte ich meine Schritte, doch kaum stand ich neben ihm, wusste ich warum er stehen geblieben war. In meiner Hosentasche ruckelte es wie wild. Ich fasste in meine Hosentasche und zog mein Digivice hinaus. Es vibrierte wie wild. Das konnte doch nur eins bedeuten: „ein Digiritter ist hier" sprach Phil aus was ich dachte. „suchen wir getrennt?" schlug ich vor. „ist besser so." Phil drehte sich um und rannte los. Ich drehte mich in die Andere Richtung, nahm Wormon auf den Arm und sprintete los. Ich lief über den Kiesweg durch den dunklen Park. Das hier die Laternen funktionierten, war schon lange her und so war der Mond die einzige Lichtquelle. Ich begegnete keiner Menschenseele, obwohl ich meine Augen wirklich überall herum wandern ließ. Das blöde war: Das Digivice schlug aus, wenn ich in der Nähe des Kindes war, aber nicht, wenn ich ihm näher kam. Anders gesagt: Ich wusste nur das er oder sie hier in der Nähe war und hatte keine Ahnung in welcher Richtung er oder sie zu finden war. „Ganz schön unheimlich hier" murmelte Wormon. Ich hörte auf zu rennen und ging im Normaltempo weiter. Mir ging die Puste aus. „hast recht" keuchte ich. Erst jetzt gruselte ich mich. Alles war dunkel und der Wind strich leise durch die Büsche. Ich mochte keine Gruselgeschichten und schon gar nicht im dunkeln durch den Park laufen, aber das musste nun mal sein. Außerdem war Wormon bei mir. Außerdem musste ich Phil beweisen, dass ich keine Angst im dunkeln hatte. Hatte ich wirklich nicht. Nicht wenn viele Leute bei mir waren. Ich starrte zum See links von mir, in der Dunkelheit konnte ich nicht viel erkennen, aber ich sah das der Mond sich auf dem Wasser wunderschön spiegelte. Wormon piepste: „sieht echt toll aus" „ja. Wunderschön" Auf der anderen Seite des Sees sah ich auf einmal eine Person. Sie war nicht sehr groß und so schätzte ich sie auf mein alter ein. „he, Wormon, glaubst der da drüben könnte es sein?" „ja. glaub schon" erst jetzt sah ich, dass sie ein Digimon bei sich hatte. „ich glaub auch. Wir sollten mal nachsehen" Ich sprintete um den See. Wenn das alles vorbei war würde ich nur noch faulenzen. In der Zwischenzeit dachte ich nach, was ich sagen sollte. „du bist eine Wiedergeburt und musst mit mir kämpfen" „kann ich mal dein Digivice sehen?" „Hey, hat sich dein Digivice auch verändert?" Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und ich war angekommen. Dann passierte es: Der Wasserspiegel fing an zu beben und ich blieb erstaunt stehen. Eine Sekunde später tauchte der Kopf eines Seadramons aus dem Wasser auf. Ich erschrak. Doch nicht etwa ein neuer Angriff? Seadramon tauchte ganz auf. War das Groß! Es wendete sich der Person zu und sah nicht friedlich aus. Ich setzte Wormon auf die Erde, für den Fall, das es gleich digitieren musste. „du bist also ein Digiritter der Sandangels" begann es zu reden. Aber nicht zu mir, zu der Person -ein Mädchen wie ich feststellte. Das Mädchen sagte kein Wort. Ihr Digimon stand vor ihr und wollte sie beschützen. „Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort. Egal ob du es bist, dein Ende ist nah!" sprach Seadramon. „Wormon?" fragte ich. „klar..." verstand es. „Wormon digitiert zuuuuuu Stingmon" Stingmon flog über den See zu Seadramon. Ich rannte zu dem blonden Mädchen. Ich hatte meinem Digimon den Rücken zu gekehrt und rannte immer noch. Ich hörte nur die Stimme von Stingmon: „letzter Stich" und einen Aufschrei von Seadramon. Ich stand neben dem Mädchen und sagte: „komm wir müssen hier erst mal weg!" Ich zog sie an ihrem Arm hinter die nächste Hecke. Sie hatte zuerst Schwierigkeiten mir zu folgen, was wahrscheinlich an den schwarzen Plantauschuhen lag, die sie zur ihrer hell blauen Jeans und dem hellgrünen Spagettitop trug. Sie zog ihr Digimon mit sich.„danke" keuchte sie „ist das dein Stingmon?" „ja" „es kämpft super" „danke." „weißt du was das Seadramon eben meinte?" „ich glaube schon. Könnte ich mal kurz dein Digivice sehen?" „sicher hier" sie drückte mir ihr Digivice in die Hand. Ich schielte durch die Hecke. Stingmon schlug sich wacker, aber es würde den Kampf nicht mehr lange durchstehen. Ich schaute erst jetzt auf ihr Digivice. Es war orange und das Wappen der Wunder war eingebrannt. Hastig gab ich es ihr wieder: "Stingmon hält das allein nicht mehr lange durch. Ist dein Gomamon schon mal digitiert? Übrigens das Seadramon hatte recht, du bist ein Digiritter. Frag nicht, dass ist ziemlich kompliziert und wenn ich es dir jetzt erzählen würde, dann würdest du mich in die Klapse stecken." Das Mädchen schaute mich verwirrt an: "Gomamon ist noch nie digitiert." "mist" fluchte ich. Die Erde fing an zu beben. Es war so, als ob ein Riese stampfend auf uns zu käme. Ich schielte wieder durch die Hecke. Mir wurde prompt wohler. Ein Greymon trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Aber nicht irgendeins. Auf seiner Hand saß Phil. Das war das erste mal heute, dass ich mich wirklich freute Phil zusehen. Das Mädchen verfiel in Panik. Ich beruhigte sie: "keine Angst. Das ist ein Freund von mir. Er wird uns helfen." Ich trat aus der Hecke hervor und winkte Phil, der auf der anderen Seite des Sees stand, zu, dass er her kommen sollte. Greymon hatte Seadramon gepackt und Phil längst auf dem Boden abgesetzt. Phil sprintete zu mir her. Ich trat wieder durch die Hecke. "also, keine Angst, jetzt wo Greymon mitkämpft, wird alles gut. Verlass dich drauf. " Das Mädchen hatte ihr Gomamon auf dem Arm und nickte. Sie schien nicht ganz überzeugt, aber immerhin. Ich packte meinen Digiterminal aus und tippte eine E-Mail an Noche:

_ _

_Hallo Noche_

_Ich habe einen neuen Digiritter gefunden. Sie trägt das Wappen der Wunder._

_ _

weiter kam ich nicht. Das Mädchen unterbrach mich: "wie kannst du jetzt dich vor deinen Computer setzen?" Ich sah kurz auf: "ganz einfach: Ich vertraue Stingmon" ich tippte ohne auf das Mädchen zu achten weiter:

_Wir sind hier im Park in Greenville. Ich habe Ihr noch nichts gesagt und ich weiß auch nicht wie ich das anstellen soll. Kannst du mir helfen es ihr klar zu machen? Greymon kämpft grade zusammen mit Stingmon gegen das Seadramon, das sie angriff und ihr Gomamon ist nicht digitiert. Phil kommt grade her, aber ich glaube, dass sie uns die Story abnimmt nur weil wir zu zweit sind._

_ _

_Warte auf Antwort_

_Pia_

Ich schickte die Mail ab und sah wieder durch die Hecke. Phil stand direkt davor und schaute sich suchend um. „Hey, hier bin ich du Blindfisch! Hinter dir!" flüsterte ich. Phil saß sich um, erkannte mich und kam durch die Hecke. „Hi" sagte er. „hallo" sagte das Mädchen. „ist sie das?" wandte Phil sich mir zu. „ja. ich hab ihr Digivice gesehen" „welches Wappen trägt sie denn?" „das der Wunder" „wovon redet ihr eigentlich?" blickte uns das Mädchen an. „erklären dir wir, wenn Seadramon besiegt ist." „Megafeuer" dröhnte Greymon Stimme. „ich habe Noche schon eine E-Mail geschrieben. Hoffentlich kommt er bald." „ja, das wär um einiges einfacher wenn er dabei wäre" „was ist hier eigentlich los?" fragte das Mädchen. „ganz blöde Frage: Hast du schon mal dran gedacht, das du vor diesem Leben schon mal gelebt haben könntest?" fing Phil an. „wollt ihr damit sagen ich bin eine Wiedergeburt?" fragte das Mädchen. Ich zog das Foto aus meiner Tasche. „kommt dir das bekannt vor?" Sie starrte auf das Foto. „was wollt ihr mir damit sagen??" „ICH KOMME WIEDER! VERLASST EUCH DRAUF!" hörte ich Seadramons Stimme knurren. Danach war nur noch ein lautes platschen zu hören. Anscheinend war es abgetaucht. Ich sah durch die Hecke. Seadramon war weg. Ich stieg durch die Hecke und gab Stingmon und Greymon ein Zeichen herzukommen. Die Beiden Digimon digitierten zurück und kamen auf mich zugelaufen. Wormon wirkte sichtlich geschwächt. Zwei kämpfe, in so kurzer Zeit, waren einfach zuviel gewesen. Ich nahm Wormon auf den Arm und gab Agumon ein Zeichen mir zufolgen. Ich ging wieder durch die Hecke. Mir blieb keine Zeit auch nur Luft zu holen, ich sah schon die Lichtkugel vom Himmel hinabschweben. Das musste Noche sein! Die Lichtkugel durchschoss Gomamon. Das Mädchen schrie auf: „GOMAMON" „keine Angst, Gomamon passiert nichts. Ich bin Noche, der Gott der Sandangels. Ich bin nur in den Körper von deinen Freund geschlüpft um dir was zu erklären. Du hast schon heraus gefunden, das der Angriff dir galt?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Dein Digivice hat sich verändert und das nicht ohne Grund. Vor etwa fünfzehn Jahren gab es eine Große Schlacht zwischen zwei Armeen. Ihre Namen sind Highdevils und Sandangels. Menschenlose Digimon haben sich in diese Beiden Armeen aufgeteilt..." „menschenlose Digimon?" „Digimon die in der Digiwelt lebten, bevor die Digiritter dieser Erde erreichten, das jeder Mensch einen Digimonpartner hatte. Jedenfalls kämpften die Armeen gegeneinander. Alles passierte vor fast fünfzehn Jahren. Die Menschen auf der Erde bekamen davon nichts mit, weil der Kampf in einer andern Dimension ausgetragen wurde. Die eine Armee hieß Highdevils und die Andere Sandangels. Wie schon gesagt, ich bin der Gott, der Sandangels. Jede der Armeen hatte zehn besonders starke Kämpfer. Es waren Digiritter, allerdings nicht von dieser Erde..." „das Seadramon vorhin sagte ich sei ein Digiritter der Sandangels...." „ja, das bist du. Bei der großen Schlacht kamen alle Digiritter ums Leben und du bist eine der Wiedergeburten. Du wurdest zusammen mit deinem Gomamon wiedergeboren um mit den Sandangels gegen das Böse zu kämpfen." „böse?" „Die Highdevils wollen die Digiwelt und die Menschenwelt beherrschen. Wenn das passiert, wird Angst die Welt regieren. Wir Sandangels wollen das verhindern. Wenn wir alle zehn Wiedergeburten unserer Krieger gefunden haben und diese ihre Wappen zum glühen bringen, wird unsere Armee stärker sein und wir können erneut gegen die Highdevils kämpfen. Die Beiden dort sind auch Wiedergeburten." Gomamon deutete auf Phil und mich. „komische Story was? Ich konnte es zuerst auch nicht glauben" sagte Phil. Ich sah Wormon an. Es war in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. Gomamon fuhr fort "das Foto, das du da in der Hand hältst zeigt euch kurz vor der Schlacht. Da seid ihr in euren alten Körpern. Hier das bist du" Gomamon legte seine Pranke auf das Bild. Blöderweise bedeckte sie das ganze Bild. Er nahm sie wieder runter. 

„naja du bist das Mädchen mit dem Gomamon auf dem Arm. Dort hinter der Bank" 

Das Mädchen starrte auf das Bild und schaute uns nur ungläubig an. 

„die Beiden dort sind die Beiden die auf der Bank sitzen."

„ihr seht darauf echt süß aus. Ihr seid bestimmt ein super Paar" lächelte das Mädchen. 

„WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS??!?!?!?!?!?" kam es von Phil und mir gleichzeitig.

„ihr seid nicht zusammen? Sieht aber so aus, als ob..." 

„Nee, so einen schlechten Geschmack hab ich nicht" knirschte Phil mit den Zähnen. 

„was soll das heißen? „schlechter Geschmack"? Hm?" brüllte ich ihn an. 

Gomamon flüsterte zu dem Mädchen: „was sich neckt..." 

„WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS?!?!?!?!?" brüllten Phil und ich schon wieder. 

Den Spruch hatte Sam uns schon ziemlich oft unter die Nase gerieben, wenn wir stritten. 

„immer noch die gleichen... wenn man ihnen sagt, dass sie sich mögen..." kicherte das Digimon. 

Ich war kurz davor Gomamon zu frikassieren, hielt mich doch im Zaun und schaute beleidigt in eine andere Richtung. 

„dein früherer Name war Spin. Wie heißt du jetzt?" fragte Gomamon. 

„Spin... cool... ich heiße jetzt Alice." 

„ich bin Pia" sagte ich und gab meine beleidigte Masche auf. 

Phil schien es mir gleich zu tun und stellte sich auch vor: „mein Name ist Phil" 

„sag mal Noche, du hast uns unsere alten Namen noch nicht genannt..." 

„hab ich das noch nicht? oh tschuldigung.. Pia, du hießt früher Flame. Phil dein früherer Name lautet Light." 

„cool." 

„ich glaube, ich kann wieder gehen, oder? Ned und Mike waren schon nah dran, noch einen Digiritter zu finden. Ach ja und hab eure Digivices etwas verändert. Das Rütteln wenn ihr einen neuen Digiritter findet wird stärker werden."meinte Noche. 

„Super! klar kannst du gehen. Wir sehen uns" meinte ich. 

„bis bald" sagte Gomamon und schon schwebte eine fast schon vertraute Lichtkugel davon. 

*********************************************************************************************

Tja das muss noch gesagt werden: 

Dickes Daaaaaaaanke an Suesseslugia und Kleinesgatomonbaby, die mir beim aussuchen der Namen und beim entwickeln der Geschichte geholfen haben und es noch immer tun und an Alex, der eifrig die Figuren zeichnet. 

ToGatomon/Kari/Mimi: Meine kleine "Miss Identitäskrise". wehe ich bekomm keine Mail von dir. *knudäl* Hab disch immer noch liehp. *g*

To Lugia: irgendwie wär ich ohne dich nicht auf die drei Millarden Ideen gekommen... *knuffel* dich hab ich auch lieb. 

To Alex: Deine Zeichnungen sind einfach klasse. Ich bin bloss zu dämlich sie auf meine Hp zu stellen... (blödes Speicherplatzlimit...). Dich hab ich nicht lieb. ;D dooooooooooooooooooooch. *g* 

Au mann, jetzt pack ich hier schon ein special thanks hin als wäre das der Letzte Teil. Nein, keine Angst ist es nicht. Kommt noch ordentlich was. Es werden mindestens 12 Teile. 

Tja also jetzt schreibt schon ein paar Reviews! 


	5. zwei neue Digiritter

Disclamer: Mir gehören Pia, Sam, Minako, Phil, Ned, Mike, Alice und ansonsten gar nix

Disclamer: Mir gehören Pia, Sam, Minako, Phil, Ned, Mike, Alice, Kevin und ansonsten gar nix.

Tja, ich hab das ich-bekomm-ein-review-und-lade-einen-Teil-hoch-verfahren aufgegeben... *****seuftz* ok hier Teil Nummer 5...

TEIL 5

Zwei neue Digiritter

„tja, ich glaube wir sollten zum Spielplatz und erst mal den Andern schrieben" meinte ich. „Spielplatz? Sind wir nicht etwas zu alt dafür?" fragte Alice. „na ja, wir treffen uns immer dort, weil es zum nächsten Park zu weit ist und es für jeden keine fünf Minuten dauert, bis wir da sind" erklärte Phil. „ok. Dann lasst uns gehen" meinte Gomamon. „Ich muss Wormon zu Bett bringen. Ich kann es doch nicht ewig schleppen. Außerdem war es mehr als anstrengend heute" bemerkte ich. „dann auf zur U-Bahn." meinte Phil und ging los Richtung Bahnstation. Agumon, Alice und ich folgten ihm. Wenig später saßen wir in der Bahn und ich tippte die Mail an Minako, Sam, Ned und Mike. 

_Hey Leute!_

_ _

_Phil und ich haben die Trägerin, des Wappens der Wunder gefunden und sind auf dem Weg zum Spielplatz! Sie hat ein Gomamon und heißt Alice. Kommt doch auch, wenn ihr keine heiße Spur habt. _

_ _

_Bis später_

_Pia_

Ich schickte die Mail ab und zeigte Alice wieder das Foto. „also, die Beiden das haben wir schon gefunden. Sie sind Zwillinge und heißen Mike und Ned. Die mit den blauen Haaren ist meine beste Freundin. Sie heißt Sam. Und die mit dem Betamon und den roten Harren heißt Minako." Alice nickte. Phil meinte: „glaubt ihr wie haben eine Chance gegen die High..." Ich trat ihm auf dem Fuss. „AUUUUUUUUUUU" „geschieht dir recht, JEDER von denen könnte ein Highdevil sein." ich deutete auf eine Gruppe Jugendliche etwas weiter weg. „tut mit leid" „lässt sich auch nicht mehr ändern!" knirschte ich mit den Zähnen. Nächste Haltestelle mussten wir aussteigen. Ich packte das Foto weg und ging zur Tür. Die Vier folgten mir. Wir gingen leise redend die Treppe der U-Bahnstation hoch. Etwas später ging Phil mit Alice zum Spielplatz. Ich machte einen Umweg über die Wohnung meiner Eltern. Ich schluckte und sprintete die Treppen hoch. Hoffentlich würden Mom und Dad mich nicht allzu sehr befragen. Vielleicht würde mir was rausrutschen. Und dann müsste ich sie anlügen. Wenn ich auch nur versuchte ein Lügenetz zu spinnen verfing ich mich immer. Es lag nicht an mir, Mom merkte es einfach. Ich wusste nicht wie, aber Mom durchschaute mich immer. Ich stand vor unserer Tür, atmete tief durch und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um. „PIA?" rief Moms Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. „ja?" ich hängte meine Jacke auf und legte den Schlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch neben mir. „komm bitte her" hörte ich Paps sagen. „pssssst. Wormon schläft. Ich brings kurz zu Bett, dann komm ich" Ich schlich in mein Zimmer und legte Wormon in sein Bett. Vorsichtig deckte ich es zu. Ich schrieb einen Zettel: „bin auf dem Spielplatz. Mach die keine Sorgen, bin bald wieder da, ruh dich weiter aus... Pia" Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer. Der Besuch war noch da. „Wir haben schon einen neuen Digiritter gefunden. Wormon musste zusammen mit dem Greymon von Phil gegen ein Seadramon kämpfen. Deshalb ist es eingeschlafen." erstattete ich Bericht. „ich wollte nur kurz Wormon herbringen" erzählte ich weiter. „WAS???? Du musst Wormon IMMER bei dir haben Wie willst du dich im Notfall verteidigen?" belehrte mich Tai. „er hat ein Greymon?" fragte Izzy. Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten quasselte er weiter: „es gibt doch schon einen Träger des Wappen des Mutes..." „er trägt das Wappen des Lichtes" klärte ich den Wissenschaftler auf. Kari, Gatomon, Tai und Agumon klappten die Unterkiefer runter. 

Sie hatten keine Ahnung. 

Niemand hier hatte eine Ahnung. 

Und ich durfte nichts sagen. Wenn ich Mom und Dad die Story mit der Wiedergeburt erzählen würde... Es würde sie viel zu sehr verletzen. Und sie würden mich garantiert zum nächsten Psychologen schicken. Nein. Ich wollte es wirklich nicht, aber ich musste ihnen alles verschweigen. Betrübt sah ich mit an wie Kari, Gatomon, Agumon und Tai die Augen aufrissen. „Licht? Bist du sicher?" hakte Izzy nach. „so sicher, wie man nur sein kann. Ich habs doch selbst gesehen.." „Kein Zweifel?" fragte Gatomon hoffnungsvoll. „Kein Zweifel" schüttelte ich den Kopf. „na toll." seufzte es. „Hä? Was soll´n das heißen?" Agumon schien sauer. „ich muss wieder los, wie gesagt, ich wollte nur Wormon zu Bett bringen..." „und wie gesagt, du sollst Wormon immer bei dir haben" meinte mein Vater. „aber.." „ohne Wormon bist du hilflos" ergänzte meine Mutter. „und was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich werde Wormon auf KEINEN FALL wecken! Es ist heute dreimal digitiert!" „dann nimm es mit" murrte Matt. „aber wie..." „Hör zu, trenne dich niemals von Wormon! Ihr Beide müsst zusammen sein, ansonsten kann es ganz schnell zu einem Unglück kommen" meinte Cody. „ja ja..." „Pia, wir wollen dir doch nur helfen...." murmelte Mom. Aber sie konnten mir nicht helfen. Sie waren nicht so ein Digiritter wie ich es war. Sie waren von der Erde und ich war von... Ja woher kam ich eigentlich? Wer oder was war ich wirklich? Ich hatte bis jetzt ja nur ein Foto von mir gesehen. In diesem Moment kam mir sogar meine Eltern fremd vor. Sie waren nicht meine wirklichen Eltern... Sie waren praktisch nur Pflegeeltern, bis ich reif genug war zu kämpfen. Aber wer waren meine WIRKLICHEN Eltern? Ich schluckte. Da saß ein Haufen fremder vor mir. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Alien. Als ob sie mir grade gesagt hätten, sie hätten mich adoptiert. Wie ausgestoßen. Eigentlich waren sie doch meine Eltern, aber sie wurden mir je länger ich nachdachte immer fremder. Ich schluckte. „Pia?... PIA?" Dad riss mich ausmeinen Gedanken.„äh.. was? Sorry, hab geträumt..." murmelte ich. „geh zu den Andern, aber nimm Wormon mit. Du kannst es im Notfall doch wecken." meinte Sora. „aber.. wenn es nicht genug geschlafen hat und nicht digitieren kann?" „du sagtest doch deine Freunde wären auch Digiritter. Wenn du nicht kämpfen kannst, dann lass sie kämpfen! Verlass dich auf sie!" Meinte Joe. „genau!" setzte Gomamon hinterher. „Gut. Ok." murmelte ich und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich nahm meinen Rucksack auf dem Schrank und legte vorsichtig das in der Decke eingewickelte Wormon hinein. Da der Rucksack durchsichtig war, ließ ich ihn nur einen Spalt offen, damit genug frische Luft hineinströmen konnte. Ich ging wieder in den Flur und zog mich an. Geistesabwesend steckte ich meinen Schlüssel, einen Stadtplan ,einen Haufen Stifte, meinen Minipc und mein Digivice ein. Als ich abreisebereit war ging ich noch kurz ins Wohnzimmer. „ich geh dann mal." flüsterte ich, damit ich Wormon nicht weckte. „ciau" sagte Dad leise. Ich ging aus der Wohnung Richtung Spielplatz. Zwei Minuten später war ich bei meinem Ziel angekommen und rannte zu dem Dorf der Spielhäuser bei dem wir uns immer trafen. Minako, Sam, Cola und Palmon sowie Phil, Agumon, Alice und Gomamon saßen schon auf den Dächern der Häuser. Ich setzte mich neben Sam auf meinen Stammplatz auf das Dach eines Hauses. „Was glaubt ihr, wie weit sind die Highdevils?" fragte Minako. „Ich weiß nicht. Wir sollten sie nicht unterschätzen." meinte Sam. „wer weiß, vielleicht ist es wer den wir kennen" bemerkte Ich. „wenn sie zu den bösen gehören stecken bestimmt Leute von der Lehrerschaft dahinter" fantasierte Phil „und ganz bestimmt der Direx..." „der schon sechzig Jahre auf dem Buckel hat.." meinte ich trocken. „Denk doch mal nach. Es müssen Leute in unserem Alter sein." „Von der Bösartigkeit käme es aber hin" schmollte Phil. Ich starrte hinter Phil zwischen die Bäume. Da bewegte sich doch auf der Straße was. Ich konnte nur erkennen, das es vier lange Beine hatte und das es drei Gestalten auf den Rücken trug. „was ist das?" rutsche mir es raus. Auch die Andern starrten auf die dunkle Gestalt. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich in der Dunkelheit, dass die Gestalt auf uns zu kam. Die Umrisse wurden immer deutlicher und ich glaubte ein Garurumon zu erkennen. Hoffentlich war es eins. Ich LIEBTE diese Digimon. Sie waren Schnell, kräftig und elegant. Und vor allem wunderschön. Das Digimon kam tatsächlich auf uns zu. Ich erkannte einen Jungen der auf dem Garurumon saß. 

Hilfe, sah der gut aus. Er hatte blondes kurzes Haar und grüne, klare Augen. Er trug eine schwarze Jacke über einem weißen T-Shirt und einer hellblauen Jeans. Hinter ihm erkannte ich die Gesichter von Ned und Mike. War er ein neuer Digiritter? Ich hoffe heimlich in mich herein, dass es so wäre. Das Garurumon sprang über die Büsche und den Zaun dahinter. Ich staunte. Sah das gut aus. Hoffentlich war er ein Digiritter. Warum würden Ned und Mike ihr sonst her bringen? Ganz bestimmt war er einer. Weich landete Garurumon in der Sandkiste neben den Spielhäusern auf denen wir saßen. Grinsend stiegen Ned und Mike von dem Wolf. Sie hatten die neidischen Gesichter von mir und, wie ich sie kannte, Minako entdeckt. Der fremde Junge sprang lässig von seinem Digimon. Das Digimon digitierte zurück zu Gabumon. „Hi, ich bin Kevin" lächelte er. Ich war hin und weg. „Ich bin Sam" sagte meine beste Freundin kühl. Sie hatte anscheinend schon gemerkt, das er es Minako und mir angetan hatte. Sie war nicht der Typ, der sofort losschwärmte. „ich heiße Pia" lächelte ich. „ich bin Alice" sagte das Mädchen mit dem Gomamon auf dem Schoss. „ich bin Minako" gaffte die Trägerin des Wappens der Zuverlässigkeit. Phil schien nicht besonders viel von der Schwärmerei zu halten. „Mein Name ist Phil" stellte er sich vor. „und ich bin Ned" stellte sich der Junge mit dem Patamon auf dem Arm vor. „und ich Mike" stellte sein Bruder sich vor. „welches Wappen trägst du?" fragte Ned und blickte zu Alice. „Wunder" antwortete sie. „und du Kevin?" fragte Minako verträumt. „Freundlichkeit" antwortete er. „Du bist also mein Nachfolger" tönte eine Stimme von der Forte des Spielplatzes. Ich erkannte diese Stimme. Hoffentlich täuschte ich mich. 

Wie immer spacial thanks to Lugia, Gaddo *g* und Alex. 


	6. wo ist der nächste?

Disclamer: Keiner der Charaktere oder der Digimon gehört mir

Disclamer: Keiner der Charaktere oder der Digimon gehört mir. Das gilt aber nicht für Pia, Sam, Minako, Phil, Ned, Mike, Alice, Kevin und Don.

TEIL 6

Wo ist der nächste?

Ich wirbelte herum. Ich hatte mich nicht geirrt. 

Mein Vater stand mit Wormon neben der Forte des Spielplatzes. Was machte der hier? Hoffentlich waren die Andern Digiritter nicht auch hier. Paps kam langsam auf uns zu. „Paps? Was machst du hier" stotterte ich. „eigentlich hatte deine Mutter mich verdonnert Kekse zu holen, weil uns die ausgegangen waren. Wie du weißt muss ich hier vorbei. Dann habe ich euch hier sitzen sehen. Ich wollte nur mal kurz vorbeischauen, wie der Stand der Dinge ist"erklärte mein Vater. „ich bin ihr Nachfolger? ich raff das nicht" murmelte Kevin. Der würde doch nicht etwa die Story mit der Wiedergeburt ausplaudern??? „ja, ich trug früher auch das Wappen der Freundlichkeit" „aber ich bin doch mein eigener..."Ned trat Kevin auf den Fuss. er schien zu verstehen. „ach ja, stimmt ja. Tut mir Leid, ich hab an was anderes gedacht. Sie trugen früher das Wappen der Freundlichkeit? Dann sind sie Ken?" fragte Kevin ungläubig. „ja. Und das ist seine Tochter" piepste Wormon und zeigte auf mich. Ich wurde verlegen. „echt?" „na ja.. he, he" lachte ich. „gut. Scheint ja alles bestens zu sein. Ich geh dann wieder" meinte Paps und machte Absatz kehrt. Erst als er verschwunden war, atmete ich auf. „er denkt wir sind Digiritter von der Erde. Die Story mit der Wiedergeburt würde ihn und Mom zu sehr verletzen, also lasse ich ihn in dem Glauben" erklärte ich. „ach so. Tut mir Leid" murmelte Kevin. „schon gut. Also, wo suchen wir als nächstes?" meinte ich. Ich hatte mir einen Stadtplan und ein paar Stifte von zu hause mitgenommen und breitete den Plan auf dem Boden aus. „hier, Hier und hier waren wir schon" ich markierte drei Gebiete. „ok, dann müssen wir noch fünf Gebiete absuchen" stellte Minako fest. Ich schaute auf meine Uhr. Es war Neun. Noch vor zwei Stunden hätte ich mir nicht träumen lassen, was ich jetzt machte. Einen meiner wiedergeborenen Freunde suchen. „Machen wir das jetzt?" fragte Phil. „Wenn nicht jetzt, wann sonst? Sie könnten auch angegriffen worden sein. Was ist, wenn ihre Digimon nicht digitieren können?" meinte Ned. „Ja, ich glaube wir sollten jetzt losgehen" meinte Minako. „ist das Beste." stimmte Alice zu. „ok, dann würde ich sagen, Phil und Pia, Sam und Alice, Ned und Mike und Kevin und ich gehen los" plapperte Minako. „nie im Leben" sagten Phil und ich zur gleichen Zeit. Hatten die alle einen Krampf im Gesicht oder warum grinsten alle so dämlich? „ok, dann gehen eben Sam und Pia und Alice und Phil zusammen" seufzte Ned. Noch ehe ich erneut Protestieren konnte wurden die Gebiete verteilt. Und ehe ich ein Wort sagen konnte waren alle bis auf Sam, Palmon Wormon und mir verschwunden. „ok" seufzte ich. „gehen wir los." 

Ein paar Minuten später waren wir mit Hilfe von Bus und Bahn in unserem Gebiet angekommen. Der Mittelpunkt des Gebiets war ein schrecklicher Ort, den ich zum Glück nicht so schnell wiedersehen würde. Die Schule die Sam, Minako, Phil, Mike, Ned und ich besuchten. Wir müssten den Umkreis von einem halben Kilometer absuchen. Toll. Immer zog ich die Arschkarte. Erst durfte ich mit Phil alles auskundschaften und nun bekam ich das Gebiet um unsere Schule zu geteilt. Bestimmt waren alle absichtlich so gemein zu mir. 

„ok, wo hätten wir die größte Chance ihn oder sie zu finden?" fragte Sam. „also ganz bestimmt nicht in der Schule" murmelte ich. „ich würde sagen, bei der Technoparty heute Abend im „Seven"" 

Seven war eine Riesen Diskothek, in die ich mit meiner Clique bestenfalls reinkam, wenn wir unter unseren Hosen Stelzen tragen würde und uns so aufstylen würden, dass es schon fast in den Augen weh tat, damit wir älter wirkten. „So kommen wir da sicher nicht rein" ich schaute an mir und Sam herunter. Ich trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans, ein rotes T-Shirt und weiße Jacke dazu. Sam Trug eine olivgrüne Armyhose, ein schwarzes, nabelfreies Top und eine dunkelbraune Jacke. Wir waren kein bisschen geschminkt, weil wir nicht viel davon hielten uns für den Alltag so aufzudonnern. Anders gesagt: wir hatten keine Chance ins „Seven" zu kommen. Es war in diesem Outfit einfach unmöglich. „Hast recht, aber wir müssen ja auch nicht unbedingt rein" erwähnte Sam. „Stimmt" wir gingen weiter durch die Wohnsiedlung in der wir angekommen waren. Auf einmal blieb ich stehen. Ich sah zu Sam. Sie war ebenfalls stehen geblieben. Ich schluckte und fasste in meine Hosentasche. „ok. Hier irgendwo ist er oder sie" Meinte Sam die ihr vibrierendes Digivice in der Hand hielt. Ich nickte. „Dann lass uns los." Wir liefen durch die Straßen, immer in die Richtung, in die uns das Digivice leitete. kennst du jemanden, der hier in der nähe wohnt?" hechelte Sam zu mir rüber. „ja, aber ich trau ihm nicht zu, das er ein Digiritter ist" japste ich. „wen den?" „Don" „unmöglich" bestätigte Sam. Don war ein Schulfreund von uns Beiden. Er war ganz nett, aber saumäßig schlecht in der Schule. Hausaufgaben machte er noch seltener als Sam (das hieß schon was) und wenn er eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe bekam, war sicher, dass er sie vermasselte. Er konnte keine Verantwortung übernehmen. Er war als Digiritter absolut untauglich. Das konnte nicht sein. Wie sollte er ein Digiritter sein, wenn er keine Verantwortung übernehmen konnte? Und den Job den sie hatten erforderte doch einen ganzen Haufen Verantwortungsbewusstsein. Das rütteln wurde immer stärker. Hier irgendwo musste der Digiritter sein. „glaubst du Don ist es? er wohnt hier um die Ecke" „bestimmt nicht" hoffte Sam mehr als sie feststellte. „vielleicht ist es auch seine Schwester" meinte ich. „die ist doch erst zehn" „sieht aber älter aus." „ey, wieso bin ich nicht vorher drauf gekommen? Ralph!" „du meinst den Nachbarn von Don, über den er immer solche coole Stories erzählt?" „ja" wenn Don in der Pause keine Hausaufgaben machte, redete mit uns über Dinge, die er mit seinem Nachbarn Ralph anstellte. Das meiste hatte ich vergessen, aber meine Kuhfladenaktion übertraf es bei weitem. Ich erinnere mich noch dunkel an ein Furzkissen mit Reißzwecken drin und Kartoffeln im Autoauspuff, die Don mal erwähnt hatte. 

„könnte sein" gab ich zurück. Das rütteln in meiner Hosentasche wurde stärker und stärker. hier in der nähe musste der Digiritter sein. Ich stellte mir eigentlich nur noch eine Frage: Don oder Ralph? Hoffentlich Ralph. Nach den Erzählungen von Don war er um einiges besser geeignet. Ich blieb prompt stehen.. Das rütteln in meiner Hosentasche hatte aufgehört.

Ihr wisst wem ich danke oder? ~_^


	7. don´t cry, Cry!

Disclamer: Pia, Sam, Ned, Mike Minako, Phil, Kevin, Alice und Don gehören mir

Disclamer: Pia, Sam, Ned, Mike Minako, Phil, Kevin, Alice und Don gehören mir!!!! DAS SIND MEINE!!! *muhahahaha* der Rest gehört mir nicht *heul*

TEIL7

Don´t cry, Cry!

„Hey Sam, reagiert dein Digivice auch nicht mehr?" 

„nein" 

„dann haben wir ein Problem." 

„was machen wir jetzt?" 

„UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

wir hörten einen markerschütternden Schrei. Ohne viel Gerede rannten Sam, Palmon und ich in die Richtung aus dem der Schrei kam. Ich hoffte, das Wormon von der Lauferei aufgeweckt werden würde. Es wurde sicher im Rucksack ganzschön durchgeschüttelt. Wenn es wach war, würde ich es nicht zu wecken brauchen, falls es kämpfen müsste. Ich war mir aber zwei Sekunden nach dem Schrei sicher diese Stimme zu kennen. Ich kannte diese Stimme... ganz sicher... ABER WOHER? Der Schrei kam aus einer Gasse hinterdem nächsten Häuserblock. Ich rannte mir die Lunge aus dem Hals. Vielleicht war das ein Digiritter, der grade angegriffen wurde. „Pia?...was ist hier los?" murmelte eine verschlafene, piepsende Stimme, von der ich wusste das sie Wormon gehörte. „stell dich drauf ein, dass du kämpfen musst!" hechelte ich und rannte weiter. 

„NEEEEEEEEIIN!!! AMANDA!!!!!!!!" hörte ich eine andere Stimme rufen. 

Aber eigentlich mehr weinen. Diese Stimme kannte ich... Es waren nur noch fünf Meter bis zur Ecke. Bald würde ich wissen, wessen Stimme das war... Als ich zwei Schritte vor der Ecke war, wurde jemand direkt vor uns geschleudert. Ich bemerkte zuerst seine schwarzen Stoppelhaare. Nach einer halben Schrecksekunde sah ich sein Gesicht. 

ES WAR DON! 

Doch dann kam aus der Gasse ein merkwürdiges Licht. Ich kannte diese Licht... „Veemon digitiert zuuu.... Ex-Veemon" 

Eine Digitation? Das war doch nicht Dons Veemon? 

„Don!" brüllte ich

„alles in Ordnung?" hörte ich Sam rufen. 

Don starrte nur entgeistert in die Gasse. Ich rannte die zwei Schritte zu ihm, kniete mich neben ihn und sah in die Gasse. Das erste was ich sah, das ein kleines Mädchen von einem Etemon gewürgt wurde und das ein Ex-Veemon versuchte es davon abzuhalten. Ein kleineres Monster sah weinend zu. Dann sah ich, dass das kleine Mädchen Dons Schwester war. Sam stand neben uns und half Don auf die Beine.

„Wormon, traust du dir das noch zu?" fragte ich. 

„klar" Wormon sprang aus meinem Rucksack. 

„Palmon?" hakte Sam nach. 

„geht klar, Sam" meinte es und stellte sich neben Wormon. Wir Beide hielten ihnen unsere Digivices hin.

„Wormon digitiert zuuuu... Stingmon!"

„Palmon digitiert zuuuu... Togemon!"

Die Beiden rannten zu Ex-Veemon und versuchten das Mädchen zu retten. 

„was ist hier los?" fragte Don verwirrt. 

„ziemlich kompliziert und mehr als unwichtig. Wir müssen deine Schwester befreien." Meinte Sam. 

„ähhhm, ich hab da noch was... könntest du mir vielleicht ganz kurz dein Digivice zeigen?" bat ich. 

„aber... ok, hier" Don drückte mir sein Digivice in die Hand. 

Es war orange, achteckig und ein Tropfen mit vielen Ringen war in das Gerät eingebrannt. „Willkommen im Club" seufzte ich. 

„was, er ist ES?" fragte Sam.

Ich nickte. 

„was ist hier los?" fragte Don schon wieder. 

„wir erklären es dir, wenn das hier vorbei ist." Murmelte ich. 

„welches Wappen?" fragte Sam. „Aufrichtigkeit" 

„Don, hier ist sie!" Ex-Veemon kam mit einem weinendem Mädchen in den Armen zu uns. 

Es setzte sie vorsichtig auf die Erde. 

„Super!" Don fiel seiner kleinen Schwester um den hals. 

"letzter Stich!" hörte ich Stingmons Stimme. Ein Aufschrei folgte. Etemon löste sich auf und seine funkelnden Teilchen wurden vom Wind davon geweht. Drei Digimon digitierten zurück und kamen auf uns zu. 

„alles in Ordnung, Wormon?" Ich rannte zu meinem Digimon und nahm es auf den Arm. 

„ja. Mir geht's prima" piepste es. 

„ich dacht schon, jetzt wärs aus" murmelte Don ganz, ganz leise. Er umarmte immer noch seine kleine Schwester. Ich sah die Beiden an. Wirklich rührend. Don löste sich von seiner Schwester und wischte sich kurz über die Augen. Hatte er etwas geweint? 

„danke, dass ihr mir geholfen habt" meinte Don. 

„schon gut." Murmelte Sam. 

„ähmmm, Don, könnten wir vielleicht kurz mit dir unter sechs Augen reden... es ist ziemlich wichtig und wird wohl länger dauern..." meinte ich. 

„klar. Kommt ihr kurz mit zu mir? Es ist wohl besser wenn wir erst mal reingehen. " meinte er. 

„also meinetwegen." Meinte Sam. 

„ok. dann kommen wir mit zu dir. Schreibst du Noche?" ich setzte meinen letzten Satz Richtung Sam. 

„in Ordnung..." kam es zurück und so gingen wir Vier mit unseren Digimon die Straße entlang. 

Sam tippte eifrig auf ihrem Digiterminal herum und wäre fast gegen die nächste Laterne gerannt, wenn Palmon sie nicht gewarnt hätte. 

„tja, das was wir dir sagen werden, wird verrückt und ziemlich kompliziert..." begann ich. 

„genaueres erklären wir dir später..." murmelte ich. 

„hat es mit Etemon zu tun?" fragte er leise. 

„ja." Nickte ich. Wir waren in einem Hauseingang angekommen. Don zog einen Schüssel aus seiner Tasche und schloss die Tür auf. Wir traten in den Hausflur. 

„fertig. Noche ist informiert" meinte Sam und drückte eine Taste auf ihrem Digiterminal. Dann steckte sie es weg. 

„wer ist das?" hakte Don nach. 

„erklären wir dir gleich..." meinte Palmon. 

Eine Viertelstunde einige Erklärungen und viele Danksagungen von Dons Eltern später saßen wir in Dons Zimmer. 

„tja, was wolltet ihr mir sagen?" fragte Don. 

„es mag verrückt klingen..." fing ich an. 

„du bist eine Wiedergeburt eines Kämpfers, der für eine Armee aus Digimon kämpft, die..." fing Sam taktlos an. 

Ich unterbrach sie. „Sam! Halt mal bitte den Schnabel, ja?"

ich holte Luft. So wurde das doch nichts. Don guckte uns an, als ob wir ihm gesagt hätten, dass er einen Notendurchschnitt von 1.0 hätte. 

„so wird das nichts." Sam guckte etwas beleidigt, aber schien es dann doch einzusehen. Eine weiße Lichtkugel kam durch das Fenster hereingeschwebt. 

NOCHE! 

„na endlich!" sprach Sam das aus was ich dachte. Die weiße Lichtkugel durchschoss Wormon. Ich erschrak mich zwar kurz, wusste aber das es Noche war und war beruhigt. 

„was.... ist... das?" fragte Don stottert. 

„ich bin Noche, der Gott der Sandangels. Ich bin bloß kurz in Wormons Körper geschlüpft um dir etwas zu erklären." 

„so eine weiße Kugel hat doch auch vorhin mein Digivice repariert..." meinte Don. 

„ja, das war ich. Ich habs gemacht, damit Veemon digitieren konnte." Piepste Wormon alias Noche. 

„ähhmmm wie?" fragte Palmon. „Etemon hat mein Digivice kaputt gemacht und kurz bevor Veemon digitierte wurde es von einer weißen Lichtkugel repariert." Meinte Don. „dann ist es jawohl klar, warum unsere Digivices aufgehört haben zu reagieren." Meinte Sam „stimmt" „also jetzt noch mal von vorne..." Don holte Luft.

Eine Viertelstunde, einen ganzen Haufen Erklärungen und viele „das ist doch verrückt"s später saß Don da. Wir hatten es ihm eintrichtern müssen und er hatte es zuerst nicht geglaubt. Doch als dann Noche etwas erklärte und dann seine Existenz hinterfragte, war Don überzeugt. „ok. Ich schlage vor, das wir erst mal den andern schreiben und dann sehen, ob sie schon einen neuen gefunden haben" seufzte Sam. Schon holte die ihr Digiterminal heraus. „mir haben sie es dann jedenfalls nicht geschrieben..." meinte Wormon, in dessen Körper sich immer noch Noche eingenistet hatte. „wie war eigentlich mein früherer Name?" fragte Don, immer noch etwas ungläubig. „Cry" meinte Noche. „ok. und wer sind die Andern?" fragte Don. „Minako, Phil, Ned, Mike ein Junge namens Kevin und ein Mädchen namens Alice" meinte ich. „dann lasst uns den Nächsten suchen..." meinte Don. „ja, er hat recht" meinte Wormon. „stimmt. Wir sollten wirklich los gehen. Wer weiß wie weit die Highdevils sind..." meinte Veemon. „ok, dann lasse ich euch allein" piepste Wormon und schon flog eine Weiße, vertraute Lichtkugel davon.

Fünf Minuten später standen wir draußen auf der Straße. „tja, wohin jetzt?" fragte Palmon schulterzuckend. „zum Spielplatz, würd ich sagen" erwiderte Wormon. „ihr habt recht..." murmelte Sam und so rannten wir drei mit unseren Digimonin den Armen Zum Spielplatz. Rennen sollten unsere Digimon besser nicht, sie könnten ihre Energie später noch brauchen.

Keuchend stieß Don die Pforte auf. „glaubt ihr, das sie auch wen finden?" meinte Veemon. „wer weiß?" fragte Sam. Wir gingen zu unseren Stammplätzen. Wormon gähnte herzhaft, während wir durch die Sandkiste warteten. „das war schon deine dritte Digitation heute, du solltest dich ausruhen" bemerkte ich besorgt. „hm." Meinte Wormon müde. Wormon krabbelte wieder in meinen Rucksack. Ich nahm mir wieder den Stadtplan vor. Wir hatten nur noch zwei Gebiete abzusuchen und waren auf noch keinen einigen Highdevil gestoßen. Ziemlich komisch. Also mussten sie in vier Gebieten leben. Wenn sie auf so engen Raum wohnten, dann hätten sie sich sicher schon gefunden. Immerhin hatten wir fast die ganze Stadt abgesucht. „hoffentlich finden sie den letzten. Dann brauchen wir nicht mehr zu suchen." Sagte Sam und kletterte mit einem Gähnen auf „ihr" Holzhaus. „Das wär toll" schließ ich mich an und setzte mich neben sie. „war die Suche so anstrengend?" fragte Veemon, das sich auf eine Schaukel gesetzt hatte. „wir sind quer durch die ganze Stadt gerast..." fing Sam an „haben nebenbei ein Monochromon, ein Seadramon und das Etemon eben besiegt..." machte ich weiter. „und wir beide haben noch mal eben kurz gegen ein Flymon gekämpft..." machte Palmon weiter. „ach so... und was habt ihr heute Abend noch vor? Vielleicht gegen Día kämpfen?" fragte Don im Plauderton. „nee, es reicht erst mal wenn wir den letzten Digiritter finden." Meinte ich und brachte Sam, die schon Luft geholte hatte durcheinander. „Ah, ihr seid schon da!" Mike, Ned, Phil, Alice, Kevin, Minako und ein Mädchen, dass ich zu kennen glaubte standen in der Pforte zum Spielplatz.


	8. was nun?

Disclamer: Pia, Phil, Sam, Ned, Mike, Don, Minako, Alice, Kevin und Masayo sind von mir und der rest von A

Disclamer: Pia, Phil, Sam, Ned, Mike, Don, Minako, Alice, Kevin und Masayo sind von mir und der rest von A.Hongo erfunden. 

TEIL 8

Was nun?

„jepp" sagte Sam. Die letzte Person, stand im Schatten eines Baumes, der durch die Laterne vor der Pforte erzeugt wurde. Komischerweise ging die Laterne heute mal. Ich konnte nur sehen, das sie lange Haare hatte und ein enges Kleid trug. In ihren Armen, die sie vor sich verschränkt hatte, ruhte etwas rundes mit Flügeln. Ich konnte es nicht genau erkennen. War sie ein Digiritter? Die sieben traten zu uns und ich konnte das Mädchen jetzt genau erkennen. Sie hatte lange hellblaue lange Haare, die sie offen trug. Sie steckte in einem engen schwarzen Kleid, das einen V-Ausschnitt hatte und ihr bis zu den Fußknöcheln ging. Ihre leuchtendklaren grünen Augen wachten einen wachen Eindruck. Erst jetzt erkannte ich, wer sie wirklich war.

Sie auf meiner Schule, ein Jahrgang über mir. Bei allen möglichen Schulfesten bekam sie Urkunden und Auszeichnungen für ihre Leistungen überreicht. Sie hatte in allein Fächern eine Eins und war allgemein als Streberin bekannt. Allerdings sah sie in der Schule etwas anders aus. Sie hatte ihre Haare meist zu einen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und in unserer Schuluniform sah sie immer etwas pummelig aus. Außerdem schienen jetzt drei Tonnen Make-up auf ihrer Haut zu schlummern. Allerdings war es dezent und wunderschön. In der Schule sah sie ganz anders aus. Ich hatte sie fast nicht wiedererkannt.

In ihren Armen saß ihr Demidevimon. Sie schien der Letzte Digiritter zu sein. Ich wusste nur, dass sie gut in der Schule und sehr hilfsbereit war. Als Einziges blieb noch das Wappen der Liebe übrig. Es passte zu ihr, wenn ich richtig drüber nach dachte. „Masayo?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Sie sah viel besser als in der Schule aus. War sie das wirklich? Wo war sie denn gewesen, dass sie sich so zurecht gemacht hatte? Sie war doch sonst so schüchtern. „seh ich so anders aus?" fragte sie. „absolut." Meinte ich baff. „aber es sieht gut aus" setzte ich nach, als sie nervös wurde. „tja, jetzt haben wir alle Digiritter gefunden? Was jetzt?" meinte Sam, während sich die andern zu ihren Stammplätzen begaben. Alle die keinen hatten, also Kevin, Masayo, Don und Alice, setzten sich auf das Klettergerüst oder auf eine Bank. Noch ehe einer antworten konnte piepste mein Digiterminal. Verlegen zog ich es aus meiner Tasche uns las den Text:

An: Pia

Absender: Dad

_Hey Pia!_

_Wie sieht's aus? Seid ihr schon weiter gekommen? Kommt doch mit unseren Nachfolgern vorbei! Die Andern sind mehr als neugierig, auf ihre Erben. Wie viele habt ihr denn schon gefunden?_

_ _

_Dad_

Ich seufzte. „Leute, mein Paps hat mir geschrieben. Er und Mom waren früher auch ein Digiritter –allerdings von der Erde- und heute sind bei uns alle Ehemaligen Digiritter zu besuch. Sie Wollen uns mal sehen" „du meinst die Digiritter aus dem Buch, das wir in der Schule gelesen haben?" fragte Masayo. „ja. Allerdings glauben sie ich sei ein Digiritter wie sie und die Geschichte mit der Wiedergeburt möchte ich ihnen ersparen. Es würde sie zu sehr verletzten" brachte ich raus. „tja, dann würde ich sagen, wir gehen kurz zu deinen Eltern, machen einen auf „wir-sind-die-neuen-Digiritter-und-haben-keine-ahnung-warum-und-mit-was-wir-es-zu-tun-haben" und verschwinden dann so schnell wie möglich" meine Sam. „ich würde sie unglaublich gern mal kennen lernen" die Augen von Masayo begannen zu leuchten, als ob wir von Rockstars redeten. „also ich weiß nicht..." murmelte ich. Ich wollte nicht Mom und Dad anlügen. Und noch dabei in die unschuldigen Augen von Wormon oder Hawkmon sehen. Das konnte ich nicht. Das ging einfach nicht. „das muss sein, sonst schöpfen sie verdacht" meinte Phil. Er hatte recht. Aber warum konnte ich nicht mit offenen Karten spielen? Es wäre doch viel besser... 

aber nur für mich. 

Die Sache mit der Wiedergeburt konnte ich ihnen doch nicht zumuten. Es wäre zu hart für sie. Außerdem würden sie mich mit Fieber ins Bett schicken. Es war das beste, wenn sie nicht wussten, was genau vorging. Es war zwar schwer, aber es war das Beste so. „dann lasst uns los" meinte Phil, der schon aufgesprungen war. „ja" murmelte ich betrübt. Auch wenn es für mich das letzte war, ich müsste Mom und Dad anlügen. Was wenn ich ihnen die Wahrheit sagen würde? Mom würde sicher weinen. Und Dad? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Auf jeden Fall war es sicher auch nicht für ihn angenehm. Nein, auf jeden Fall durften sie nicht die Wahrheit erfahren. 

Fünf Minuten, die mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, später standen wir von unserer Haustür. Ich schloss die Tür auf und ging die Treppe hoch. Hoffentlich merkten Mom und Dad nichts. Das würde schrecklich werden. Irgendwie war sie Treppe steiler und länger als sonst. Und es war viel schwerer sie hoch zu steigen. Endlich stand ich vor unserer Wohnungstür. Ich steckte den Schüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn um, als ich sah, das alle hinter mir standen. Masayo fummelte nervös an ihrem Kleid herum und strich es immer wieder glatt. „Hey ich bin wieder da und hab wen mitgebracht!" brüllte ich durch die Wohnung, als ich die Tür öffnete. Ich zog mir meine Jacke aus und hing sie an unsere Gradrobe. Die andern taten es mir nach. „Hey, kommt doch her!" hörte ich meinen Vater aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen. Ich holte einmal tief Luft und schritt durch die Tür, die ins Wohnzimmer führte. Die Andern waren hinter mir. Die Digiritter und ihre Digimon saßen unverändert auf dem Sofa. Da stand ich nun. Mitten in der Höhle des Löwen. Mitten in unserem Wohnzimmer. „Hallo. Ihr seid also unsere Nachfolger!" begann Tai. „ja." Murmelten wir alle im Chor. 

„das sind Kari und Gatomon beide trugen das Wappen des Lichtes, Davis und Veemon neben ihr trugen Mut und Freundschaft, das sind Ken und Wormon, die das Wappen der Freundlichkeit trugen, neben ihm sitzen TK und Patamon, die Beide der Hoffnung verschrieben waren. Sora und ihr Biyomon waren dem Wappen der Liebe untergeben, neben mir sitzt Tai, er kämpfte mit Agumon für das Wappen des Mutes, das dort sind Cody und Armadillomon, die Zuverlässigkeit und Wissen trugen, das neben ihm sind Joe und Gomamon, die ebenfalls das Wappen der Zuverlässigkeit trugen, der mit dem Laptop ist Izzy. Er und Tentomon hatten das Wappen des Wissens. Tja und die letzten Beiden sind Matt und Gabumon. Sie trugen das Wappen der Freundschaft. Und ich bin Yolei, das ist Hawkmon und wir Beide trugen Aufrichtigkeit und Liebe" jappste Mom in einem Atemzug heraus. Wie war mir ein Rätsel. Vielleicht lernt man so was wenn man Mutter wird und seinen Kindern ab und zu eine lange Moralpredigt halten muss. 

„tja, ich bin Minako und das ist mein Betamon, Cola" Stellte die Blondine, die immer noch in Blauen Kleid steckte, sich und ihr Digimon vor. „ich heiße Phil und das ist mein Digipartner Agumon" stellte mein bester Freund sich vor. „Ich bin Ned und das ist Patamon" stellte sich der erste Zwilling vor. „ich bin Neds Bruder Mike und das ist Salamon" setzte sein Bruder nach. „ich bin Don und das ist Veemon" meinte Anti-Oberstreber Don. „Mein Name ist Alice und das ist mein Digimon Gomamon" stellte sich das ruhige Mädchen vor. „ich.. bin... M.. Ma..Masayo... und... das... ist... Demi...devi... mon" stotterte das Nervenbündel mit ihrem Digimon auf dem Arm. „Ich bin Kevin und das ist Gabumon" sagte Kevin wesentlich cooler. Hach, das hörte sich wie Musik in meinen Ohren an... Ich schmachtete dahin während Sam sich anstandshalber vorstellte. „Tja ich bin Samanta und das ist Palmon" 

„wer von euch trägt das Wappen der Liebe und der Aufrichtigkeit?" plapperte Mom sofort los. Mich lies sie gar nicht erst Luft holen. Typisch Mom. Aber die andern kannten mich ja.

„wir Beide" Don und Masayo traten vor. Masayo war mehr als nervös und Don war ein bisschen verlegen. „und Zuverlässigkeit?" fragte Joe. „das sind wir Beide" meinte Cola, Minakos Betamon. Izzy hackte währenddessen auf seinem Laptop herum. Anscheinend schien er alles über uns einzugeben. 

„also. Jetzt mal von vorn, wer trägt welches Wappen?" fragte Izzy und sah ausnahmsweise mal vom Laptop auf. Zwanzig Stimmen redeten durcheinander. „ok. beruhigt euch." Murmelte Mom. „Phil, was trägst du für ein Wappen?" fragte Mom. „licht" kam es zurück. „Minako, dein Wappen war...?" fragte Mom weiter. „Zuverlässigkeit" meinte sie, während sie Betamon auf den Arm nahm. „und deins Ned?" der Junge mit dem Patamon antwortete: „Wissen" „Mike?" hakte Mom weiter nach. Es war fast wie ein Verhör. „Hoffnung" „welches Wappen trägst du Don?" „Aufrichtigkeit." „Alice, was ist deins?" „Wunder" „und deins, Masayo?" „äh... L.. Li.. Liebe" stotterte sie. „und deins Kevin?" „Freundlichkeit" „und eure Beiden waren wenn ich kein Alzheimer habe Freundschaft und Mut oder?" fragte Mom Sam und mich. Wir Beide nickten. 

„Meine Nachfolger sind alle Mädchen..." murmelte Davis ganz, ganz leise aber hörbar mit deprimierten Unterton. Ich holte schon Luft um ihm Lautstark an einem Wort namens Emanzipation zu fragen, doch das brauchte ich nicht mehr. 

Das übernahm meine Mutter für mich. 

„NOCH NIE WAS VON EINEM WORT NAMENS EMANZIPATION GEHÖRT?" brüllte sie. Ich konnte fast ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als Davis ganz, ganz klein wurde. Ach ja, es gab Zeiten, da waren meine Eltern wie Idole für mich...

Auch wenn sie nicht meine wirklichen Eltern waren.


	9. Der letzte Angriff

Disclamer: Tja, mir gehört kein der Digimon

Disclamer: Tja, mir gehört kein der Digimon... eigentlich gehört mir gar nichts außer Pia, Sam, Phil, Kevin, Masayo, Ned, Mike, Don, Minako und Alice.

TEIL 9

Der letzte Angriff

Eine Viertelstunde später hatte Izzy alle möglichen Daten in seinen Laptop eingegeben. Von der Blutgruppe, über die Augenfarbe bis hin zur Größe. 

„Hm, interessant..." murmelte Izzy, als er anscheinend die Daten ausgewertet hatte. „tja ihr habt kaum Gemeinsamkeiten bis auf eines..." Izzy drückte eine Taste und drehte den Bildschirm des Laptops zu uns. „Ihr habt alle innerhalb eines Monat Geburtstag" Auf dem Bildschirm standen zehn Daten:

_ _

_3.3.26_

_6.3.26_

_8.3.26_

_10.3.26 _(mein Geburtstag)__

_15.3.26_

_17.3.26_

_21.3.26_

_21.3.26 _(Mike und Ned haben ja am selben Tag Geburtstag)_ _

_25.3.26_

_27.3.26_

uh-oh... Hoffentlich bekam er nicht raus, das es kein Zufall war... „nun ja, ich war im Internet und hab mir alles mögliche über den Monat März sagen lassen, aber jede Informationsquelle gab etwas anderes her." Machte Izzy weiter. Puh. Glück gehabt. „Aber besonders wenige Wiedersprüche gab es bei einer Info..." Mein Herz raste. Er würde doch nichts über Noche oder Dia oder die Beiden Armeen heraus bekommen? „...Der März steht in vielen Mythologien als Monat der Wiedergeburt und der Wunder..." machte Izzy weiter. Ich zuckte zusammen. Er würde doch nicht... „tja, allerdings sind das alte Mythen und sie haben mit der Digiwelt fast nichts zu tun. Also können wir das wieder vergessen" setzte er nach ohne vom Computer auf zu schauen. Mein Blut kochte förmlich vor Aufregung. Mein Puls musste rasen. „was sollten Mythen mit der Digiwelt zu tun haben? Die ist doch Meinenswissens aus digitalen Daten zusammen gesetzt." Meinte Sam völlig cool. 

Sam war immer noch die beste wenn es darum ging die Wahrheit zu vertuschen. Sie spannte nahtlose Lügenetze, lenkte geschickt von verräterischen Dingen ab und blieb bei alldem nach außen völlig unscheinbar. 

„stimmt. Also brauchen wir uns damit nicht mehr zu befassen." Izzy blickte nicht von seinem Laptop auf. Sam interessierte sich für Wissenschaft und schien fasziniert von dem was Izzy sagte. 

Eine halbe Stunde, etliche Vermutungen von Izzy und einige unterdrückte Gähnanfälle von mir später, saßen wir immer noch da. Sam schien sich brennend für alles was Izzy erzählte zu interessieren. Und neben bei schien sie es noch zu verstehen. Genauso wie Mom. Ich glaube alle andern verstanden auch nur Bahnhof. Als kleines Kind hatte ich mal geglaubt, das ich adoptiert worden war, weil meine Geschwister und Mom richtige Technikjunkies waren und ich immer nur Bahnhof verstand. Allerdings hatte ich dann bemerkt, was für ein Technikmuffel Paps war und wieder an meine Gene geglaubt. Tja und nun wusste ich es besser.

Plötzlich hörten wir auf der Straße ein markerschütterndes Brüllen, das mich aus meinen Chaos in meinem Kopf riss. 

Sofort rannte ich zum Balkon. Zu dem Balkon, zu dem ich heute schon mal gelaufen war. Zu dem Balkon, von dem ich Stingmons ersten Kampf gesehen hatte. 

Ich wusste, das die andern hinter mir rannten. Ich riss die Balkontür auf, rannte zum Balkongeländer und suchte nach der Ursache für den Schrei. 

Sofort hüpfte Wormon auf das Geländer. Ich merkte wie sich der Balkon füllte. Ich suchte immer noch nach der Ursache für den Schrei, als ein Zweiter folgte. Der kam aus der Luft! Sofort blickte ich in den Himmel und sah ein Airdramon über uns fliegen. Es schien wütend. Was machte es hier? „uaaaaaah" ich sprang einen halben Meter zurück. Genauso wie alle andern. Airdramon hatte einen Energiestrahl knapp an unserm Balkon vorbei gefeuert. Im Garten des Mannes unter uns war ein großes Schlagloch. Nicht sehr nett von Airdramon. 

„ein Angriff auf uns?" fragte Don, der neben mir stand. 

Alle wurden schon einmal angegriffen. Bloß ich noch nicht. Das Monochromon hatte es auf Sam abgesehen. Anscheinend hatte es Airdramon auf mich abgesehen. Beruhigend war es nicht grade. „Pia?" fragte Wormon

„Sicher das du es schaffst? Ich meine..."

„ich krieg das schon auf die Reihe"

„wirkl..."

„vertrau mir"

Dann hatte ich keine Chance mehr was zu sagen.

„Wormon digitiert zuuu... Stingmon"

Stingmon flog zum Airdramon hoch.

„Veemon digitiert zuuu... Ex-Veemon"

Veemon flog hinter Stingmon her und beide Digimon näherten sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit Airdramon. Hoffentlich ging das gut. 

„Patamon digitiert zuuu... Angemon"

Ich staunte. Aus dem kleinen geflügelten Hamster von Ned war ein Engel geworden. Genauso hatte ich ihn mir während ich das Buch gelesen hatte immer vorgestellt, aber das ich mal ihn wirklich vor mir sehen würde hätte ich nie gedacht. 

„Los, Demidevimon! Wir mischen auch mit!" hörte ich Masayo rufen.

„Demidevimon digitiert zuuu... Whitedevimon" 

Mir klappte der Unterkiefer runter. Demidevimon war doch die Vorstufe von Devimon, aber es sah ganz anders aus.

Es hatte zwar den Körper eines Devimons, aber die Flügel waren heil und der Körper des Digimons war nicht schwarz, sondern weiß. Außerdem leuchteten seine Augen nicht so gefährlich rot, sondern in einem freundlichem blau. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich gedacht es sei ein Engel. 

Die vier Digimon flogen zu Airdramon. Stingmon und Ex-Veemon waren schon bei ihn angekommen mussten einen erneuten Energiestrahl ausweichen. Mein Herz raste wie wild. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, das Airdramon anders war, als die andern Digimon, die uns bis jetzt angegriffen hatten. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich spürte es deutlich. 

„letzter Stich!"

Airdramon schrie laut auf, als Stingmon seinen Stachel in sein Fleisch bohrte. 

„Kraft des lichtes!" 

Das weiße Licht traf Airdramon an einem Flügel. Auch dieses Geschoss lies es auf aufschreien. 

„Lichtkugel" rief die dunkle Stimme Whitedevimons und schon sauste die Lichtkugel es das Digimon geformt hatte auf Airdramon zu. Diese Lichtkugel erinnerte mich irgendwie an Noche. 

„V-Laser!"

Auch Ex-Veemon feuerte ein Geschoss von ihm auf das Airdramon. Aber das Airdramon wich spielend allen Geschossen aus. Ein erneuter Energiestrahl fuhr auf die Erde herab. Jetzt war noch ein Schlagloch im Garten unter uns. 

Aber es war verdammt nahe an unserm Balkon. 

Angsteinflößend nahe.

Paps kam auf dem Balkon gestürzt. „Wormon?" fragte er sein Digimon das auf dem Geländer saß. „Wir können sie doch nicht allein kämpfen lassen" kam es zurück.

Mom stand sofort mit Hawkmon neben Paps. Hawkmon flatterte ein paar Meter hoch. 

„Wormon digitiert zuuu... Stingmon!"

Das Stingmon meines Vaters war etwas größer als meins und sein Panzer war etwas dunkler. Sofort flog es zu Airdramon. 

„Hawkmon?" fragte meine Mutter.

„bin bereit" 

„Hawkmon digitiert zuuu... Aquliamon" der große Vogel der aus Hawkmon entstanden war flog zu den andern Digimon. 

Der Balkon wurde ganz schön voll. Es wurde aber noch enger als Sora, TK und Izzy mit ihren Digimon herbeigerannt kamen. 

„Biyomon?"

„Patamon?"

„Tentomon?"

fragten die drei. 

„wir gehören doch noch nicht zum alten Eisen." Sagte Tentomon, das mit den andern Beiden Digimon schon ein paar Meter hoch geflogen war. Die drei hielten ihnen ihre Digivices hin. Sie waren noch die aus dem ersten Teil des Buches. 

„Biyomon digitiert zuuu... Birdramon!"

„Patamon digitiert zuuu... Angemon!"

„Tentomon digitiert zuuu... Kabuterimon!"

Ich hätte niemals gedacht das ich jemals ein Birdramon oder ein Kabuterimon sehen würde. Ich schielte zu Masayo. Sie schien aus dem staunen nicht mehr heraus zu kommen, aber gleichzeitig besorgt um ihr Digimon. 

Davis betrat den Balkon. „Veemon, wir mischen auch mit!" rief er. 

„klar doch!" Veemon sprang mit Anlauf auf das Balkongeländer und stieß sich ab. Es schwebte zwei Meter über uns als es so komisch zu leuchten begann. 

„Veemon digitiert zuuu... Ex-Veemon" 

Tja, was sollte ich sagen? Ich vollkommen platt. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, das ich mit den Digiritter kämpfen würde. Doch meine Sorge um Stingmon ließ mich auf den Himmel starren.

Jetzt sah ich 

zwei Angemon, 

Zwei Stingmon,

zwei Ex-Veemon,

ein Whithedevimon,

ein Aquliamon, 

ein Birdramon

und ein Kabuterimon gegen Airdramon kämpfen. 

„Hey Ken, glaubst du wir kriegen ein DNA-Digitation hin?" hörte ich Davis rufen.

„Nein, Gatomon hat doch seinen heiligen Ring wieder. Den hat Gennai doch für die DNA-Digitation benutzt." Rief mein Vater. 

Davis stieß ein paar Flüche aus, die ich besser nicht wiederholen sollte. 

Ebenfalls fluchend standen Sam, Phil, Tai, Mike und Kari hinter uns, Anscheinend schienen sie mehr als sauer, das sie keine Ultradigitaion machen konnten. 

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Kampf. 

„Kraft des Lichtes" brüllten die Beiden Angemon gemeinsam. 

„Lichtregen" brüllte Whitedevimon und viele kleine Geschosse trafen Airdramon. 

„V-Laser" schrieen zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig und ließen ihren Gegner sich nicht von den Geschossen erholen. 

„Krähenlaser!" rief Aquliamon und traf sein Ziel. Airdramon schien immer schwächer zu werden. 

„Meteorenflügel" brüllte Birdramon. Airdramon konnte grade noch ausweichen.

„Stromschlag" kam es von Kabuterimon, das mit seiner Attacke Airdramon mitten in den Bauch traf. 

Noch ehe ich Luft holen konnte, hörte ich zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig „letzter Stich" rufen. 

Mein Stingmon und das von Paps bohrten gleichzeitig ihre Stachel in des Fleisch von Airdramon. Es schrie auf. Doch es schien noch lange nicht mit seinen Kräften am Ende. Ein weiterer Energiestrahl wurde auf Kabuterimon abgefeuert. Doch es konnte schnell ausweichen. Glück gehabt. 

Der Energiestrahl flog hundert Meter weiter und zerstörte einen Kirchenturm. Hoffentlich bekamen die Digimon nicht so einen ab. 

Izzy hatte seinen Laptop auf den Balkon geholt und hackte eifrig drauf rum. Was machte der da eigentlich? Meine Nerven waren so gespannt, das ich wettete, dass sie gleich reißen würden. 

„Lichtkugel" brüllte wieder Whitedevimon. Das Geschoss flog auf Airdramon zu und traf es direkt am Kopf. Es prallte wie ein Pingpongball ab und flog hoch in den Himmel. 

„ZIELT NICHT AUF DEN KOPF! SEIN SCHACHPUNKT IST SEIN BAUCH!" brüllte Izzy, so laut er konnte. „UND VERSUCHT ES AUF DIE ERDE ZU HOLEN!" setzte er nicht minder laut hinterher. 

„V-Laser" brüllte Dons Digimon, das etwas größer war, als das von Davis. Die Beiden Stingmons flogen währenddessen mit dem Ex-Veemon von Davis über Airdramon. 

„Krähenlaser!" brüllte Aquliamon wieder. Es traf Airdramon, wie Izzy es wollte mitten am Bauch. 

Das Airdramon schrie auf und schien mehr als wütend. Es schoss einen weiteren Lichtstrahl nach uns. Allerdings schien es nicht richtig zielen zu können, weil es schon stark verletzt war. Es traf ein Haus, zwanzig Meter weiter weg. Glücklicherweise war auch der Strahl nicht mehr so stark. Das Haus flog nicht in die Luft, sondern „nur" das Dach fing Feuer. 

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich starrte nur noch in die Flammen. Etwas merkwürdiges stieg in mir auf. Es war, Vertrautheit. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich starrte immer noch in die prasselnden Flammen. Dieses Gefühl, was in mir aufstieg, es war schwer zu beschreiben. Es war wie das Feuer selbst, prasselnd und völlig heiss. Ich hatte das Gefühl vertraut mit dem Feuer zu sein. Ich spürte wie es besitz von mir ergriff und ich mich nicht abwenden konnte. Diese Gefühl wurde immer stärker, je größer das Feuer wurde. Und es wurde groß. Die Flammen schlugen immer höher und gleichzeitig zogen sie mich wieder in ihren Bann. Ich starrte nur noch auf das Feuer. Es war so vertraut und ich hatte das Gefühl, das es nicht wirklich gefährlich war. Nein, eher dass es mir half und mein Freund war. Das es mein Verbündeter war und mir helfen würde. Und ich spürte, das mir das Feuer nichts anhaben konnte und es auch niemals schaden zufügen würde. Ich war wie hypnotisiert. Das Feuer löste in meinem Herzen etwas aus, ich hatte Gefühl mit dem Feuer verschmelzen zu können. Ich wusste genau, das mir dabei nichts passieren konnte. Ich sah die Menschen, die in Panik, das Haus verließen. Ich verstand zuerst nicht warum sie Angst hatten. Das Feuer beruhigte mich ungemein. Dann hörte ich wieder einen Schrei. Aber es war ein angsterfüllter und er kam von einem Mensch. Dieser Schrei riss mich aus meinem Hypnosezustand heraus. Ich sah mich suchend nach der Ursache des Schreies um. Ich erschrak, als ich dir Ursache entdeckte.

Ein kleiner June stand auf dem Balkon des brennenden Hauses und schien von den Flammen eingeschlossen zu sein.

So nervig sie auch manchmal waren, ich hatte etwas für kleine Kinder übrig. Und ich hatte das Gefühl das, das Feuer den Jungen verschlingen würde, wenn ich nichts tun würde. 

Es flackerte und prasselte in diesem Moment besonders stark, wie um mir zu sagen: tu es oder der Junge stirbt. Ich schluckte, der Balkon war im fünften Stock und der Junge höchsten sechs Jahre alt. Die Digimon die hinauf fliegen konnten, musste Airdramon im Schach halten. Ich schloss die Augen, schluckte öffnete meine Augen wieder. Zum zweiten Mal heute sprang ich über das Balkongeländer. „Pia!" hörte ich meine Mutter rufen. Ich ignorierte es. Ich wusste was sie sagen würde, wenn ich stehen bleiben würde. Das ich da nicht reingehen sollte, dass es zu gefährlich war, dass ich draufgehen könnte. Ich ignorierte es. Ich wusste ganz genau, das Feuer konnte mir nichts anhaben. Ich rannte auf das Haus zu. „PIA! BIST DU WAHNSINNIG???" brüllte mein Vater. Ich ignorierte es. Die Leute die inzwischen aus dem Haus gelaufen waren, hatten die Haustür offen gelassen ich rannte herein und spürte die Hitze, die das Haus erfüllte.

Yolei starrte wie eine Besessene ins Feuer. Ken legte vorsichtig einen Arm um sie. „ihr wird da drin nichts passieren. Du hast doch immer von ihrer Vorsicht erzählt. Und außerdem trägt sie das Wappen des Mutes, da muss man so ein Hitzkopf sein" murmelte Tai leise, der hinter den Beiden stand und Yolei mit besorgten Blicken durchbohrte. 

Ich rannte die Treppe hoch. Inzwischen hatte sich das Feuer zwar ausgebreitet, aber im ersten Stock war es noch nicht. Trotzdem herrschte schon hier eine Hitze, bei der ich normalerweise schlappgemacht hätte. Aber irgendwie hielt ich diese Hitze aus. Es war erstaunlich, jeder andere hätte längst aufgegeben, obwohl ich nur im zweiten Stock war. Wie sollte das dann direkt am Feuer sein? Ich schluckte und rannte weiter die Treppe hoch. Ich begann etwas zu schwitzen, denn die Hitze drückte sich langsam gegen mich. Aber es machte mir kaum etwas aus. Im Gegenteil, ich fand es angenehm. Ich war mittlerweile im dritten Stock und schon sah ich Flammen aus einer Wohnung lodern. Das Feuer hatte sich verdammt schnell ausgebreitet. Ich war zwar einen gute Treppensteigerin, doch trotzdem ging mir langsam die Puste aus. 

Stockwerk Nummer Vier. Die Hitze fand ich gar nicht so schlimm. Zwar war es unendlich heiß um mich herum und ich merkte es, doch es machte mir nicht das kleinste Bisschen aus. Es war fast so, als hätte ich diese Hitze schon einmal gespürt. Trotzdem musste ich mit meinem Willen kämpfen stehen zu bleiben. Ich war nämlich arg am keuchen, weil ich sonst nie so viele Treppen auf einmal stieg. Ich hatte schon die Hälfte der Treppe geschafft, also würde ich den Rest wohl auch noch bändigen. Keuchend setzte ich zum Endspurt an.

Ich war endlich im fünften Stock angekommen. Ich hörte das Kind durch eine Wohnungstür schreien. Da drin musste es sein. Ich rannte zur Wohnungstür und wollte schon die Klinge anfassen, als mir die Feuerschutzregeln einfielen, dich ich als kleines Kind gelernt hatte. Öffne niemals eine Tür hinter der du ein Feuer vermutest, es wird die entgegen flackern. Aber ich wusste genau, das selbst wenn mir das Feuer entgegen schießen würde, das ich keinen Schaden davon tragen würde. Also legte ich meine Hand auf die heiße Metallklinke. Sie war furchtbar heiß, aber die Hitze auf meiner Haut machte mir nichts aus. Eher war es angenehm. Ich drückte sie herunter und öffnete die Tür.

Flammen schlugen mir entgegen, prallten aber zehn Zentimeter vor mir ab. Es war, als ob ein unsichtbarer Schutzschild mich umhüllte. Ich schritt durch die Flammen und sie loderten um mich herum, als ob mich eine Feuerfeste Seifenblase umgeben würde. Ich ging durch die Flammen und immer noch kam keine näher als zehn Zentimeter an mich heran. Ich hörte den kleinen Jungen von Balkon aus rufen, sah ihn aber nicht, denn überall schlugen Flammen aus dem Boden. Hätte ich nicht um das Kind Angstgehabt, hätte ich mich gemütlich auf die Couch setzten können, die von Flammen umhüllt war. Ich hatte keine angst vor dem Feuer und ich brauchte auch keine Angst haben. Nur um das Kind hatte ich Angst. Es musste hier so schnell wie möglich raus. 

Ich ging weiter durch die Flammen. Dort wo ich einen Fuss auf den Boden setzte, wichen die Flammen vor mir zurück, als ob sie Angst vor mir hätten. Ich stand mitten im Wohnzimmer und sah mich um. Wo war der Balkon auf dem der Junge stand? Ich hörte ihn wieder rufen. Ich ging schnell auf die andere Seite des Raues, wo die Rufe hinter einer Tür hervordrangen. Ich musste durch eine Flammenwand gehen, aber kaum stand ich vor ihr, teilte sie sich und lies mich passieren. Es war, als ob ich eine Königin wäre und die Flammen Soldaten, die mir den Weg freimachten. Und so fühlte ich mich auch. Ich fühlte mich ungeheuer wohl und es war so vertraut, als ob ich die Flammen kennen würde. Ich machte einen Schritt und stand nun vor der Tür, hinter der die Rufe hervordrangen. 

Wieder drückte ich eine Türklinke herunter und wieder schlugen mir Flammen entgegen, die ein paar Zentimeter vor mir abprallten. Ich sah eine Flammenwand zwischen mir und dem Balkon auf dem der Junge stand. Langsam ging ich auf sie zu. Und tatsächlich: Dort wo ich hinging, teilte sich die Flammenwand langsam und lies mich durch. Um mich herum flackerten die Flammen weiter, doch ich konnte ungehindert durch das Tor schreiten. Der Junge stand draußen auf dem Balkon und ich stand höchstens zwei Meter von der Balkontür entfernt. „Hey, komm her, ich bring dich hier raus" rief ich. Der Junge drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich einige Sekunden verblüfft an. „wie bist du hier her gekommen?" fragte er schließlich. 

„durch die Tür. Wie sonst? Ist dein Digimon draußen?" 

„Ja" 

„Na, dann müssen nur noch wir hier raus"

„aber wie?"

„lass das meine Sorge sein. Ich nehm dich huckepack, dann geht's schneller"

„in Ordnung"

der kleine Junge lächelte mich schüchtern an und kam zu mir gelaufen. 

Ich hockte mich neben den Jungen, damit er ohne Probleme auf meinen Rücken steigen konnte. Als ein paar Sekunden später zwanzig Kilo auf meinem Rücken lagerten, stand ich auf und rannte auf die Flammenwand zu. Der kleine Junge erschrak sich, krallte seine Hände in meine Schultern und zog seinen Kopf ein, als ich durch die Flammen raste, die sich wie vorhin teilte. „wie machst du das?" fragte er leise. „wie mache ich was?" sagte ich, als ich durch die Wohnung raste. Ich fing schon wieder an zu schwitzen, als ich Flammen auswich die immer wieder aus dem Boden flackerten. Es war sicher nicht das Beste wenn er merkte das de Flammen... „na, dass das Feuer dort wo du hintrittst verschwindet." Kam es, ehe ich meinen Gedanken beenden konnte. „Das ist Zufall oder das Bildest du dir nur ein.." sagte ich, als ich in das Treppenhaus kam. Ich atmete einmal die wenigstens etwas kühlere Luft als in der Wohnung ein und rannte die Treppe herunter. Treppen herunter zu rennen war bei weitem nicht so anstrengend, wie sie hoch zu laufen, aber jetzt hatte ich ein erhebliches Gewicht auf meinem Rücken. Ich rannte schneller als ich jemals sonst gerannt hatte. Ich hatte keine Angst vor den Flammen, aber der Junge musst so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Außerdem machte das Haus keinen allzu stabilen Eindruck mehr. Sicher waren schon ein paar Stützbalken im Dach verbrannt. Das Feuer machte mir nichts aus, aber wenn das Dach zusammen brach, hätte ich ein Problem. Die Decken und Böden waren sicherlich auch nicht mehr unbeschadet und könnten leicht zusammen stürzen, wenn etwas schweres drauf fiel... wir mussten hier raus. 

Unbedingt und so schnell wie möglich. 

Ich war schon im dritten Stock und rannte immer noch in rasender Geschwindigkeit durch das Haus. Langsam bekam ich keine Luft mehr und Seitenstiche hatte ich sowieso schon. Es war, als ob mir tausend Nadeln in die Seite gepiekst würden. Immer und Immer wieder. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn ich jetzt anhielt, würde es wirklich gefährlich werden. Ich rannte die Treppe herunter, die in den zweiten Stock führte. Die Luft wurde mir langsam knapp und mir rannten die Schweißtropfen über die Stirn. Ich schlug einen Haken und rannte nun in den ersten Stock. Bald waren wir hier raus. Bald konnte ich mich hinsetzen und meine Seitenstiche, die mich so sehr plagten, ausklingen lassen. 

„geht's noch? Ich kann auch laufen..." meinte der Junge, der wohl schon bemerkt hatte, das ich keuchte. „jaja, ist ja nicht mehr viel..." meinte ich, als ich weiter rannte. Ich hörte ein lautes Krachen. Das Dach musste eingestürzt sein. Meine Seitenstiche schmerzten wie nie zuvor und ich wahr dazu verleitet stehen zu bleiben, aber ich durfte es nicht. Ich durfte es einfach nicht. Sobald ich hier raus war würde ich mich einfach auf meinen Hintern fallen lassen... Ich sprintete immer noch in Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch das verlassene Treppenhaus. Ich sprang die letzten Stufen der letzten Treppe herunter und sah den Ausgang. Mein Atem wurde immer schwerer, weil ich kaum noch Luft bekam. „sicher?" fragte der junge. Er schien wirklich besorgt. 

„die paar schritte halt ich noch durch" keuchte ich. In meinem Kopf stieg Hitze auf und ich merkte, das meine Wangen, die von der Hitze des Feuers schon erwärmt waren immer heißer wurden. Es war als ob sich langsam ein Seil um meinen Hals legte und ganz langsam eine enge Schlaufe zog. Ich lief weiter, es war zu gefährlich, stehen bleiben konnte ich, wenn ich draußen war. Nur noch die Fünf Meter bis ich aus der Haustür war... dann konnte ich stehen bleiben... Es war ein Kampf mit meinem Willen. Mein Körper sagte mir „bleib, stehen! Bleib sofort stehen!" 

Aber ich ignorierte es. Ich ignorierte meine Seitenstiche. Ich ignorierte das leichte Schwindelgefühl, das sich in mir breit machte. Ich ignorierte das ich keine Luft mehr bekam. 

Ich ignorierte alles. 

Es waren nur noch drei Meter bis nach draußen. Das würde ich noch durchhalten. 

Das musste ich durchhalten. 

Mir wurde immer schwindeliger, aber ich rannte weiter. Auch das meine Beine immer schwerer und meine Seitenstiche unerträglich wurden ignorierte ich. Wir mussten hier raus und nur das war wichtig. 

Meine Beide fühlten sich an als wären sie aus Stein und würden jeden Moment auseinander bröckeln. Noch zwei Meter bis ich aus dieser verflixten Tür war.

Meine Beine brachten mich um und mein Atem wurde immer schneller und immer flacher. Die Hitze im meinen Kopf staute sich immer mehr, obwohl ich vom Feuer weglief. Es musste an dem Sauerstoffmangel liegen, trotzdem lief ich weiter. Es war nicht mehr weit. 

Noch ein Meter. Diesen Einen verflixten Meter würde ich noch durchhalten. Diese wenigen Schritte. Das war doch nicht mehr viel. Meine Seitenstiche führten mich in die ach so süße Versuchung stehen zu bleiben, aber ich zwang mich weiterzulaufen. Wenn ich jetzt stehen blieb, könnte das fatale Folgen haben. Ich durfte einfach nicht stehen bleiben. Wäre ich allein geblieben, hätte ich es vielleicht getan, aber ich hatte die Verantwortung für den Jungen. Meine Lunge fühlte sich an, als ob immer wieder ein spitzer Stab hineingestochen wurde, als ich endlich einen Fuss über die Türschwelle des Hauses setzte. Nur noch ein paar Schritte vom Haus weg und alles war in Ordnung... 

Ein Schritt hinter der Türschwelle staute sich die Hitze in meinem Kopf so, das ich das Gefühl hatte zusammenzubrechen, denn der Schwindel brachte mich arg ins wanken. 

Zwei Schritte hinter der Türschwelle brachten mich meine Seitenstiche praktisch um und meine Lunge fühlte sich an, als würde sie grade geröstet werden.

Drei Schritte hinter der Türschwelle wäre ich beinahe hingefallen, weil ich so sehr wankte und die Hitze in meinem Kopf unerträglich wurde. 

Vier Schritte hinter der Türschwelle wollte ich mich am liebsten auf die Knie niedersinken lassen und ausruhen, aber das ging einfach nicht.

Fünf Schritte hinter der Türschwelle rannte ein weiter Schweißtropfen meine Stirn herunter und meine Schläfe entlang, während meine Kopf bei jedem Herzschlag pulsierte. 

Sechs Schritte hinter der Türschwelle sah ich schon Sam, Phil und Mom auf mich zu rennen. Ein weiterer Schweißtropfen rann über meine Stirn und meine Nase entlang. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wäre mein Kopf so heiß wie das Höllenfeuer. 

Sieben Schritte hinter der Türschwelle pulsierte mein Kopf so sehr als würde er gleich zerspringen und ich fühlte mich, als drehte sich die ganze Welt um mich herum und ich würde umkippen, wenn ich auch nur noch einen Fuss von der Erde hob. Trotzdem rannte ich weiter. 

Acht Schritte hinter der Türschwelle wurden die Seitenstiche so extrem, das mir die Luft die ich einatmete nicht mehr in meinem Hals spürte. Ich bekam so wenig Luft, das ich jeden Moment zusammenbrechen könnte. Trotzdem lief ich weiter. 

Neun Schritte hinter der Türschwelle sah ich vor meinen Augen bunte Flecken tanzen und ich wankte so sehr das ich fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. 

Zehn Schritte hinter der Türschwelle blieb ich endlich stehen.

Der Junge sprang von meinem Rücken und da ich erst wieder das Gleichgleichgewicht halten. Ich bekam immer noch keine Luft und die Flecken tanzen mit immer noch vor Augen. Dann standen Phil, Sam und Mom vor mir. Ich sah das meine Mutter schon Luft olte, aber bevor auch nur ein Wort aus ihr rausprudelte brüllte mich Phil an: „WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT???? ICH BIN HIER VOR SORGE FAST GESTORBEN! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR SO LEICHTSINNIG SEIN??..."

Mehr bekam ich nicht mit. Die Flecken sie vor meinem Auge tanzten wurden größer, alles um mich herum wurde schwarz und ich bekam nichts mehr mit. 


End file.
